After Party Wedding
by Pupcake125
Summary: This is a sequel to my popular story After Party Illness. Ichigo has decide that he is going to marry Rukia and live happily every after! Or so he thinks, for mayhem ensues as the fateful day comes closer and closer! Will Ichigo marry Rukia? Will Byakuya allow it? And will Isshin ever shut up! Read to find out! Rated M for MILD sexual content and swearing.
1. The Big News!

**Could it be? Is it really true? Yes! It's a sequel! Whoooo! That's right, after a while's rest I'm back with a brand new story that's going to be exciting and thrilling and heart-tugging! I have a great plot for this story that'll keep you on the edge of your seats! I am so happy I got this up. This is going to be a hell of a lot longer than my last story. Or atleast I hope... LOL! Well, as the title goes, Ichigo wants to marry Rukia, but will everything work out up until the special day, or will things crumble and fall apart? Only I know! You have to be patient and wait for new chapters to be posted! Muahahahahahaa! Well, enjoy my newest fan fic After Party Wedding. I do NOT own anything. All anime and it's characters and materials go to their rightful owner.**

_In the dead of night, Ichigo kissed Rukia deeply after their love making. Ichigo refused to unlock lips with hers to allow her to breathe. Rukia didn't care. Having his naked body on top of hers was all she wanted anyway. To taste his saliva and feel his body up as he did hers. She also loved the fact that she was wearing a gorgeous diamond ring that showed she was taken and not to be messed with. _

_ "I love you so much, Rukia..." Ichigo said hastily between pants, locking his lips to Rukia's again._

_ 'I love you too, Ichigo.' Rukia thought since she couldn't speak. Instead, she moaned and Ichigo smirked in the kiss._

_ "I can't wait to marry you, and have you all to myself." Ichigo said, moving to nip and suck at Rukia's pale neck. Rukia moaned and clawed at Ichigo's back, leaving more bright red slash marks._

_ "I love you Ichigo..." was all that Rukia could get out. She knew when Ichigo thrusted into her that he was ready for another session._

* * *

Dawn broke through Karakara town and the sun was beginning to rise. A loud grunt sounded through a certain 21-year-old's room. Ichigo stretched out his naked arms, his muscles rippling under his skin. He cracked his neck before resting his arms around Rukia's tiny body. He smiled as memories of last night and the previous day came rushing to his mind. Rukia moaned and nudged Ichigo's torso with her head, trying to overcome her sleepiness.

"Wake up, sweetheart." Ichigo poked at Rukia's shoulder until she finally fluttered her eyes open. She smiled at him and snuggled into him even more.

"Hey, honey..." Rukia whispered tiredly. Ichigo rolled over on top of her and began attacking her neck. Rukia would've loved to do nothing more than to make love with her soon-to-be-husband, but things had to be done today, and sex would have to wait.

"Ichigo," Rukia interrupted him by pushing him forward. Ichigo gave her a desperate look. "Ichigo, we need to do a lot today to prepare for the wedding." Rukia said, trying to get out of bed, but Ichigo stopped her.

"No morning after-sex?!" Ichigo said slightly panicked. Rukia shook her head.

"Nope." she replied. Ichigo gave her a pleading look, but Rukia glared at him. "If you haven't noticed yet, Ichigo, but my neck shouldn't be this shade of red..." Rukia pointed to the multiple massive hickies on her neck and collarbone and breast. Ichigo smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay... I'll just masturbate later." Ichigo said, rolling off of her. Rukia blushed heavily.

"You're gross!" Rukia yelled at him. Ichigo only laughed while he got dressed.

"Yeah, but you gotta live with it, or decline my hand in marriage?" Ichigo retorted. Rukia shook her head furiously, holding her ring tightly. Ichigo laughed. "That's what I thought." he retorted, leaving Rukia to change herself.

The morning seemed exciting for Rukia. She had written down a list of people who she wanted to invite to her and Ichigo's wedding. She was also writting down things like catering, the cake, seating arrangements, ect. and other things Ichigo found boring. He was only concerned about the honeymoon. How he could undress her and do what he wanted with her body and-

"Ichigo, what flowers should be for the bouquet?" Rukia suddenly asked. Ichigo snapped back to reality. He looked at his fiancée with a puzzled expression.

"Hm?" he looked at her with no clue at what she just said.

"My bouquet. I wanted to know what- wait... why are you drooling? Do you have something stuck in your throat _again_?!" Rukia said furiously.

'_It's not my throat that has something stuck in it..._' Ichigo thought as he smirked at Rukia. He shook his head to free her of any worry.

"No, I was just thinking of something that made my mouth water..." Ichigo said seductively. Rukia brushed it off and went back to thinking of her wedding.

"I can't believe I'm actually getting married... and to you, Ichigo!" Rukia squealed. Ichigo placed a cup of coffee in front of her and sat down across from her seat.

"What's that supposed to mean? What, were you expecting Renji?" Ichigo said sarcastically.

"No! Of course not, idiot! I'm just saying, I was never expecting to be married to you. I thought you would've moved on once you were out of high school." Rukia said, not taking her eyes off of her ring. Ichigo was surprised. Did she really think he would've just up and left? Especially after all the times they've had sex?

"That wasn't my plan at all, Rukia. What made you think that?" Ichigo asked her. Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I always thought that high schoolers moved on after high school to search for new things including partners. I thought I was supposed to do the same too... or go back to the soul society..." Rukia frowned at the end of her sentence. Ichigo shook his head.

"Uh, no. You didn't go back to the soul society and you _never_ will. Besides, haven't you ever heard of the term high school sweethearts?" Ichigo asked. Rukia pondered for a moment.

"I always thought that meant Valentine's Day partners in school or something to do with spring." Rukia told him. Ichigo laughed at her cuteness.

"No, silly. It's a term people use to describe couples still together even after high school. And that's us. And it will never change, right?" Ichigo said, holding out his hand. Rukia smiled sweetly and placed her smaller one in his.

"Right." Rukia giggled. Ichigo was just about to lean in to kiss Rukia when the phone rang. Rukia got up and left Ichigo to scowl at the table.

'_Damn... even when I'm in my own home I can't get Rukia to myself..._' Ichigo thought.

"Hello?" Rukia answered the phone.

"Rukia! My wonderfully short daughter-in-law! Where is my lazy son, Ichigo?!" Isshin's voice came from the other side. Rukia giggled.

"Hello, Mr. Kurosaki. He's right behind me." Rukia replied with a smile.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a stranger! After all, you have been staying with us for quite some time. Please, call me dad, or pa, or the world's greatest father! HAHAHAHA! Anyway, get Ichigo on the phone, please!" Isshin said. Rukia extended her arm with the phone in her hand to Ichigo and Ichigo reluctantly got up and took the phone. He wasn't too keen on talking to his father over the phone. He was a little worried a fist may fly through the speaker to his face.

"Yeah, Dad... what is it?" Ichigo answered so bluntly.

"Ichigo! We are currently on our way back home from vacation! I still wished you would've tagged along for the ride, but like the sourpuss you are, I'm not surprised." Isshin said. Ichigo wished he could punch his father through the phone. He swore he felt a vein pop in his head. "We'll be home late tonight, so don't wait up for us!" Isshin said, ready to hand up. However, Ichigo thought of a plan.

"W-wait, Dad! Don't hang up! I have a request." Ichigo said. Rukia's curiosity perked when she heard Ichigo's words. "Let us cook you a late-night dinner. We have to chat about something to you guys that's important." Ichigo said.

"It can't wait?"

"_NO_, it can't. So, when you get home, expect a big surprise." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Alrighty! Girls, we aren't stopping for lunch! Your brother has a surprise for us!" Isshin said excitingly and Ichigo heard Karin and Yuzu groan in protest in the background.

"But Dad! We won't be home for another eight hours!" Yuzu whined.

"No ifs, ands, or buts about it, sweetie! Off we go!" and with that, Isshin hung up. Ichigo slammed the phone back on the hook and sighed heavily. His dad really knew how to over do it.

"Dinner? Are you thinking what I think you thinking?" Rukia asked. Ichigo nodded.

"Unfortunately, I do. Will I regret it? Most likely, but I can't just keep this a secret from him until a week before we tie the knot. It's best if we just clear the air now, Rukia." Ichigo told her. Rukia nodded.

"I understand. However," Rukia turned to walk upstairs. "If I heard correctly, your father said he was coming home _late_, right?" Rukia asked. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and? I'm going to cook dinner. That's my plan." Ichigo answered.

"I know, but I'm just saying; We could have alot more time for _fun _if you would've waited." Rukia winked and hopped up the stairs. A few seconds later, she heard Ichigo shout.

"FUCK, I'M AN IDIOT!"

* * *

Ichigo had to get out of the house because Rukia kept "teasing" him. So, he set out for ingredients to cook for his surprise dinner. He made a long list of things he needed. He was happy that Rukia knew how to cook certain things because he'd end up destroying it completely. He was going to make beef stir fry; a simple, but special dish he knew how to make well.

As Ichigo walked down the street, ready to turn into the produce store, he heard a familar voice he _didn't _want to hear...

"Hey, Ichigo!" Ichigo stopped and fury immediately took over his whole body. "How's it going, buddy!" Ichigo turned around, rage making his eyes turn read and as soon as he saw the brown hair, he landed a punch to Keigo's face.

Keigo was sent flying backwards and he landed hard on his back on the sidewalk.

"You..." Ichigo growled. "You almost _killed _me!" Ichigo roared. Keigo backed up as Ichigo stomped forward, ready to tear Keigo limb from limb.

"Wha-wha?! I don't know what you're talking about, Ichigo! I-I really don't!" Keigo sputtered. Ichigo was in no mood for his stupidity.

"You're dumb ass almost got me killed! You and your stupid party! I'm glad I threw up on your floor! I should kill you right now, or better yet, shove a rusty bottle cap down your throat and see how you like it!" Ichigo yelled, wanting to choke Keigo. Keigo shivered in fear.

"B-bottle cap? What bottle cap? I don't know what your talking about, Ichigo!" Keigo turned to get up and run, but Ichigo grabbed him by the back of the collar and pulled him to his feet.

"You little fucker! I outta tear out your colon and choke you with it! I am so angry at you, Keigo, you have no idea!" Ichigo was now creating the biggest scene in the whole entire town of Karakara. People had stopped and was now witnessing the ginger male's anger.

"Look, Ichigo, I don't know what's going on here, but I think we should do this somewhere else. People are starting to look at us!" Keigo struggled against Ichigo's grip. Ichigo gave a devilish look and started dragging Keigo down the street.

"Ya know, you're right Keigo. The last thing I need is witnesses. I'll kill you in the alley and wait for the cats to start gnawing on your corpse!" Ichigo yelled. Keigo was left screaming and clawing at the ground as Ichigo dragged him now the street to God knows where.

* * *

Ichigo ended up not killing Keigo (surprisingly...) and instead forced him to buy them lunch. They sat in a booth of a small restraunt. That way it was easier to explain why he was so mad in the first place. And when Keigo learned what had happened, he felt terrible.

"Gee, Ichigo. I'm sorry. I didn't know that happened the night of the party. I'm glad you're okay..." Keigo apologized. Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's over and done with. Just next time, make it be something I can swallow and pass." Ichigo said. Keigo smiled, but he truly did feel bad for almost killing his best friend.

"But seriously, Ichigo... what if you would've-"

"Hey, I said don't worry about it!" Ichigo yelled at him. Keigo gulped and nodded slightly. "Besides, there's something else I need to tell you that's a lot more important than a bottle cap." Ichigo said. Keigo gave a curious look.

"Oh really? What could be more important than you almost dying because of me?" Keigo asked. Ichigo smirked.

"Well, for starters, the fact that I popped the question to Rukia." Ichigo said proudly. Keigo nearly spit out his soda.

"No way! I knew you couldn't say no! Haha! This is great, Ichigo! Look at that! You're just one step away from becoming a real man!" Keigo yelled with delight. Ichigo closed his eyes with pride. "Who else have you told?!"

"Nobody. You're the first to know, but don't go squealing to everyone. I want this to be a surprise. And if you do, I'll kick your ass for not only telling everyone before I can get to them, but for the bottle cap shit that almost killed me!" Ichigo roared. Keigo nodded like an idiot before bolting for the door, leaving Ichigo sighing and rubbing his temples. "Goddamnit, Keigo..."

* * *

It was now almost 10:30 and Ichigo had just set everything on the table. Ichigo and Rukia had made stir-fry, steamed dumplings, and two small cupcakes. Ichigo was quite proud of himself. He had never cooked like this for his family before. He usually leaves that stuff to Yuzu.

"This looks great, Ichigo! I'm impressed." Rukia praised. Ichigo smirked.

"Thanks. I just wonder how my dad is going to react when we tell him the big news..." Ichigo looked down to the floor. He was expecting his dad to have an outragous, excited, and overall unnecessarily obnoxious reaction, but he was still having doubts... about a certain someone else in particular.

"Hey," Rukia's sudden hug broke him from his thoughts. "I can sense you're nervous. Don't worry, Ichigo. Everything will be okay..." Rukia said softly. Ichigo smiled and wrapped his arms around her tiny form. His eyes went soft and a frown grew on his face.

"But, Rukia... what about-"

"ICHIGOOO!" Ichigo's eyes went wide and he pushed himself and Rukia to the ground, just dodging Isshin's kick. Isshin brushed off the debris he was covered in from the hole he made in the wall. "Such a great dodge from such a great son! Howdy, son! We're home!" Isshin annoyingly yelled. Ichigo helped Rukia up off the floor after nearly crushing her to death. She clutched her ring tightly, praying it wasn't smashed.

"Dad! You almost killed us!" Ichigo yelled. Isshin ruffled Ichigo's hair roughly, irritating Ichigo even more. "Damnit, dad! I almost crushed Rukia trying to avoid your stupid kick!" Ichigo was pissed now.

"Nonsense! Rukia is perfectly fine! You should take some tips from her on how to be tougher!" Isshin yelled back. Ichigo was about to slug his father when Rukia grabbed his wrist. He immediately froze and looked to Rukia, who had a sweet smile on her face.

"Ichigo, don't you think we should serve dinner now? Afterall, you worked so hard on it. Would be a shame if we let it get cold and go to waste." Rukia said. There was something about Rukia's attitude that absolutely _frightened _Ichigo. He gulped quietly and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's eat." Ichigo said, walking into the kitchen.

"Finally!" Karin sighed. "We haven't eaten since we left the friggin' hotel! I'm starving!" Karin dropped the suitcases her father made them to carry to 'build muscle'.

"Yeah, and all these distractions are making it harder to get to the table!" Yuzu spoke next. She dropped her suitcases and the two girls dragged themselves to the table.

"You guys start eating. Me and Rukia will put the suitcases upstairs. We have to talk about something anyways..." Ichigo gave Rukia a look and Rukia nodded, grabbing a small suitcase.

* * *

Upstairs, Ichigo was pacing the room like a madman, planning in his head just how he was going to break the news to his dad.

"Rukia, do me a favor and don't eat with your left hand or show it at all until I tell the news, okay?" Ichigo whispered anxiously. Rukia nodded. "Just keep your hands behind your back or something on our way down. I know it's as suspicious as a guy with a trench coat during the day, but I don't want to chance it." Ichigo was now beginning to sweat. He's never felt this nervous since having to rescue Rukia from execution years and years ago. "Oh, and whatever you do, don't-"

"Ichigo, will you relax?" Rukia interrupted. Ichigo only blinked at her. "I'll leave all the talking to you. I won't speak a word, okay?" Rukia smiled at him. Now Ichigo really felt nervous. He didn't want to hear that! But Ichigo nodded and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Ichigo and Rukia walked into the kitchen to see all the food gone except for the cupcakes that were still sitting on the couter. Ishin must've starved the girls to their limits. No matter. Ichigo couldn't eat anyway. Not with the huge knot tightening in his abdomen. He looked to Rukia and was pleased to see that her hands behind her back. He pulled out her chair for her to sit down before taking his own seat across from her.

"Look at that! So polite and chivalrous to a lovely lady. I'm proud of you son!" Isshin praised loudly. Ichigo gave a nervous curved smile before swallowing hard. He looked to Rukia helplessly for help only to receive a death-glare from her.

'_Get on with it!_' Rukia thought, toying with her ring in anticipation. Ichigo cleared his throat before looking his dad in the eyes.

"D-dad, I have to tell you something." Ichigo started.

"Hm? Oh yeah! I remember you saying something about that. Spill it, Ichigo!" Isshin said. That's when Ichigo realized that everyone was staring at him. His eyes went wide and he froze. He looked to Rukia again and received an icy-cold stare.

'_Say it, or I WILL kill you!_' Rukia's eyes narrowed. Ichigo started shaking slightly. He felt like he was in a stadium full of people. When sweat trickled down his forehead, he snapped out of it.

"Uh... yeah, I..." Ichigo stammered.

"Are you okay, Ichigo? You look pale all of a sudden." Karin asked, noticing Ichigo's change.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine! What I'm trying to say is... Me and Rukia, we've been together for a while now." Ichigo started. Rukia let out a silent sigh. She was so glad he was starting to talk. "And I really love her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I've decided that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her." Ichigo said boldly. Everyone was now wide-eyed and mouths a gape.

"I-Ichigo, don't tell me you"re..." Yuzu sputtered. Ichigo nodded. He then looked to Rukia and nodded and she held up her left hand to reveal the huge diamond ring.

"I'm going to marry Rukia."

* * *

**Forgive me for any misspellings. I wasn't really focused when I wrote this, but anyway what did you think? I can't wait to start the new chapters! What are Ichigo's fears? Will he overcome them, and will Rukia tolerate his bullcrap for long? Stay tuned!**


	2. The Unexpected Reaction

**Here it is! Chapter 2! This story will take longer for uploading because I'm working on making it longer than my last one. I'm working hard on it for you guys and a very special fan of mine. (You know how you are! ;)) Anyway, there isn't much more for me to say. Enjoy!**

* * *

Isshin stared at Ichigo in absolute shock, his mouth opened wide and his eyes even wider. Ichigo only returned his stare, sweat running down his face.

'_Fuck! I knew this was going to go bad!_' Ichigo thought as silence consumed the small family like a large blanket. Even Rukia sensed a sudden change in the atmosphere and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Isshin's expression was a mixture of shock and what seemed to be anger, though nobody could tell because he was as stiff as a board.

"Dad, are you okay?" Kairn managed to ask after a long period of silence. Isshin took a deep breath before rising from his seat at the table and tackling Ichigo to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed as she saw Ichigo's head hit the ground hard. Ichigo let out a painful grunt and shivered as pain suddenly shot down his spine.

'_Damnit! I didn't think he would react like this! He's seriously gonna kill me!_' Ichigo thought as he felt Isshin grab the collar of his shirt. Isshin knelt down to his ear and took a deep breath once again. Ichigo shut his eyes tight, afraid of what his dad was going to do next.

"YOU MORON! YOU MADE US WAIT FOR NEARLY TWELVE HOURS TO TELL US THIS?! THIS IS MADNESS! NEXT TIME, TELL ME OVER THE PHONE YOU IDIOT!" Isshin roared in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo's eyes bolted open and he looked at his father in total shock. Isshin had a huge grin on his face.

"Wait, so... you aren't mad?" Ichigo asked. Isshin punched him again, getting a surprised grunt from Ichigo.

"At the fact that you made us wait to tell us you are getting married and possibly going to have babies in a short while, yes! But the fact that you're marrying such a gorgeous and beautiful woman? Heavens NO! This is GREAT! MY LITTLE BOY HAS FINALLY BECOME A MAN!" Isshin cheered as he jumped off of Ichigo and started doing cartwheels around the kitchen and all around the house. Ichigo sat himself up and rubbed the back of his head. Rukia walked over to him and helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Rukia asked. Ichigo pulled his hand away and noticed blood smeared on his palm.

"Uh..." Ichigo slurred, becoming unsteady and nearly falling face-forward. Rukia dragged him to a chair and Karin came with a towel, holding it to his cut.

"I can't believe you're getting married Ichigo. Congratulations." Karin said. Yuzu rushed over with some ice and held it to her brother's head.

"This is so exciting! I'm so happy for you Rukia! Ichigo's going to be a great partner for you! Ooo! Can I be the flower girl? Please, please, please!" Yuzu chimed. Rukia gave an uneasy smile.

"Why don't we discuss this when Ichigo's feeling a little less... unconscious." Rukia suggested, seeing that Ichigo was on the edge of passing out.

"Good idea..." Karin agreed. Rukia and Yuzu dragged Ichigo upstairs to his bed while Karin focused on beating up her father for nearly killing the poor guy. Once Ichigo lied down, he was feeling a tad better, but Rukia wouldn't let him sleep just yet.

"Stay awake for another hour or so, honey. I don't want you slipping into a coma." Rukia said quietly, stroking the side of his bruised face.

"Uh huh..." Ichigo responded. Yuzu placed the ice pack back on his head. The cold should keep him awake for a little longer, though they didn't know how long it would last. It was very late and everyone was exhausted.

"Um, Ichigo?" Yuzu suddenly spoke. Ichigo turned his head to look at his younger sister.

"Yeah, what is it Yuzu?" Ichigo asked her sweetly.

"Can I have your cupcake?" Yuzu asked innocently. Ichigo chuckled and nodded.

"Sure ya can. Knock yourself out... no, wait... don't do that." Ichigo said as he realized he didn't want anyone ending up the way he did. Yuzu squealed before racing down the stairs. Ichigo smiled. His sister was so innocent and sweet.

"That was sweet of you, Ichigo." Rukia whispered. She climbed in bed and allowed him to rest his head in her lap and she looked down at him. He looked tired and relieved at the same time. "Atleast your dad took it well." Rukia said. Ichigo scowled.

"If you call that well... I feel like I got hit by a dump truck..." Ichigo groaned. He'll have to beat the hell out of his dad tomorrow morning.

"Just sleep. You deserve it after such a long day." Rukia said. Ichigo smiled before closing his eyes and finally let sleep take over his body. Rukia was left watching him sleep, dreaming about the wedding that was coming up soon.

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo woke with an ache in his cranium, but other than that felt okay. And what was the first thing he did? Beat the hell out of his father. Rukia awoke to the sound of Isshin's screams of agony and lots of banging. She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to find Ichigo with his father in a headlock.

"You stupid, old man! You almost killed me last night!" Ichigo roared at his father, who was gasping for air.

"Ichigo, let him go! You're hurting him!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo growled in frustration before letting Isshin go and walking to Rukia's side. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and smiled.

"Good morning, honey..." Ichigo said so nonchalantly. Rukia gave him a disappointed look.

"Ichigo, don't act like what I just saw didn't happen. What the hell is wrong with you? Did that blow mess up your head?" Rukia asked in a defensive tone. Ichigo laughed.

"Nope. I'm just messing with you." Ichigo reassured. "Besides, I have plans for you today." Ichigo told her. Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what may that be?" Rukia asked.

"You, my dear, are going out today with Orihime and Yoruichi. I already made a reservation at the diner downtown." Ichigo said with a smile. Rukia's eyes lit up.

"Really? You got Yoruichi to come into town?!" Rukia said excitedly. Ichigo nodded.

"I got a call from her this morning and I told her you had something important to tell her. So, I made arrangements for a late lunch and you need to get there within three hours. So, I suggest you get ready soon." Ichigo said with a proud smile. Rukia nodded before bounding up the stairs. '_Now I can get some real work done around here..._' Ichigo thought as everything he had to do came to play in his mind. He suddenly heard the agonizing groan from his father who was trying to pick himself up off the floor.

"M-my son! Such chivalry! How proud I am of you..." Isshin groaned. Yet, he still had that goofy grin on his face. Ichigo gave him a pathetic look.

"Shut up, old man. I'm still pissed at you for nearly cracking my skull open. I'm still hurting..." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. Isshin pulled himself up using the kitchen chair for support. One eye was shut in pain, but the idiot could care less about pain.

"I am so proud of you, son! You are marrying such a great girl, and a beautiful one at that! I'll be more than happy to call her my daughter!" Isshin said. Ichigo smiled slightly. Atleast his father was accepting of his proposal. He just wished his mother could've been here to see this day. It was his fault she was gone after all... "So, how many babies do you plan on having?"

Seconds later, Isshin was now on the floor once again with the chair on top of him.

"The dumbass..." Ichigo grumbled as he stormed upstairs, his face very red.

* * *

By the time Ichigo got upstairs, the shower was running. He knew it was Rukia. She was so excited to go see Yoruichi and Orihime. He was glad he could get her out of the house. He had a few things to prep that Rukia could not know about just yet.

Ichigo walked over to the closet where Rukia still occasionally slept and dug around in the sheets. He found Rukia's cellphone and turned it off before shoving it in his pocket.

"I don't want Rukia stressing over any hollows. I'll take care of those for a while." Ichigo said to himself. Not a second later, Rukia came in dressed in her yellow sundress that ended just above her kneecaps. It took everything in Ichigo to keep his tounge from lagging out of his mouth.

"Well, how do I look?" Rukia asked with a smile. Ichigo smirked.

"You don't want to know my version of amazing." Ichigo said, standing up and placing a kiss on Rukia's face.

"I'm so excited to see Yourichi! It's been so long!" Rukia squealed. Ichigo chuckled. He knew this would've made her happy. And to think he was going to marry her. "You didn't have to do this, Ichigo." Rukia said, looking up at him. Ichigo gave Rukia a confused look.

"And why not? Who else to spend the Saturday with than your best friends, Rukia?" Ichigo asked her. Rukia looked to the ground and bit her lip.

"Well, you for starters, and what are you going to do while I'm gone?" Rukia's question made Ichigo laugh.

"Trust me, Rukia. I'll have plenty on my plate here while you're away." Ichigo reassured. Rukia rolled her eyes and sighed, giving up.

"Okay, okay... if you're absolutely positive. I guess I won't pester you." Rukia said.

"I like when you pester me. It's a turn-on when you're angry." Ichigo breathed on her neck. Rukia flicked his nose and turned for the door.

"If that's the mood you're going to be in all day, I best leave now." Rukia winked him a good-bye before walking out of his room. Ichigo smirked to himself. He was so good at chasing her away. Now he could get started on writing his-

"Wow, stealing her phone was big."

...Kon...

Ichigo sighed and turned around and saw the stuffed toy standing on his bed. Ichigo did _not _want to deal with him now. "Stealing is a crime, Ichigo." Kon started.

'_Damn thing... he got outta the suitcase..._' Ichigo said to himself. He had stuffed him in Yuzu's suitcase to keep the house in peace when his family had gone on vacation, but it looks like the little thing escaped...

"You could get in big trouble by the law and worse, Rukia! I bet she'll march right back in here and-" Kon was cut off by Ichigo grabbing him by the face.

"Listen here you little bastard, I am trying to give Rukia a break from the hollows and soul reaper responsibilities, alright? We're getting married in a little while and if you don't keep your big mouth shut, I'm personally making your head the ring pillow!" Ichigo threatened before throwing the toy across the room, hearing a squeak and a grunt. Ichigo sighed deeply and sat down at his desk, getting a piece of paper and a few pencils.

'_I have to get this right... I just have to..._' Ichigo thought as he began writing down on the paper.

* * *

**How was it? I feel it was too short... I'm getting a small case of writer's block, but it shouldn't last. What could Ichigo possibly be doing? Excitement! I shall get started on the third chapter as soon as I get enough free time on my hands from school. I expect great things with this story! Thanks for reading and stay tuned!**


	3. Girls' Night Out and Ichigo's Fears

**Whew! This took a load outta me! I worked REAL hard on this chapter. I tried to make this chapter as long as I could stay awake for, but I didn't reach my 3000 word milestone. Oh well! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

When Rukia got to the restaurant Ichigo had made reservations at for the girls, she easily spotted the tall, dark-skinned she-cat. Rukia smiled and waved.

"Yoruichi!" Rukia called. The girl's head whipped towards Rukia and she smiled. Yoruichi ran up to Rukia and grabbed her in a hug.

"My little munchkin!" Yoruichi chimed as she held Rukia tightly. The girls giggled before Yoruichi let Rukia go and got a good look at her. "Well, you certainly haven't changed a bit." Yoruichi commented. Rukia laughed.

'_Oh, don't speak so soon, Yoruichi_' Rukia thought in the back of her mind. "Nice to see you, too. Hey, wasn't Orihime supposed to be here to?" Rukia asked after noticing the red-head was missing.

"Oh, she's inside holding down our table. Oh, and there's one other thing I need to mention before we go in." Yoruichi said nervously. Rukia blinked at her.

"Oh? And what is tha-?!" Rukia couldn't finish her sentence because she was pulled backwards into someone elses embrace.

"Well, if it isn't the little squirt who's going out with Ichigo!" a familiar feminine voice said. Rukia was barely able to turn her head to see who it was for two massive lumps were in her face. She knew all too who this was.

"Ra-Rangiku!" Rukia gasped. Rangiku set Rukia down to let her catch her breath. Rukia turned and looked in complete surprise at the taller woman. "What are you doing here? Ichigo said nothing about you coming along." Rukia said. She wasn't expecting to see Rangiku of all people with Yoruichi. Rangiku crossed her arms and pouted.

"Are you saying you don't want me here, Rukia? I am offended!" Rangiku said angrily. Rukia shook her head vigorously.

"No, not at all, Rangiku! I'm just surprised to see you here is all." Rukia tried not to upset the much larger girl. Rangiku was capable of many unspeakable things, however, Rangiku only smiled sweetly.

"I'm just pulling your strings, Rukia. I could never get angry with you. You're too cute to be mad at!" Rangiku said, pinching Rukia's cheeks. Rukia gave an uneasy smile and chuckled slightly. Rukia then felt Yoruichi's hands on her shoulders.

"As I was saying, Rangiku will be joining us tonight." Yourichi smiled. Rangiku let her face go and nodded.

"Not to sound rude, but why are you here, Rangiku?" Rukia asked again. Rangiku sighed.

"I was getting bored being in the soul society, and I wanted to have a little fun." Rangiku explained. "Then, I caught up with this beauty and she said I could tag along with her visit to the world of the living, and now I'm here!" Rangiku cheered.

"I hope you don't mind, Rukia." Yoruichi said. Rukia shook her head.

"No, I don't mind at all. We can all catch up. I have some big news anyway!" Rukia said excitingly.

"Ichigo said something about this big news you had to tell. I'm quite curious, naturally." Yoruichi giggled. The girls laughed quietly when they saw the door open and Orihime come out.

"Okay, our table is- Rukia!" Orihime exclaimed as she ran to the girl and hugged her. Rukia laughed.

"Nice to see you again too, Orihime." Rukia said sweetly. Orihme clapped her hands and jumped in place.

"This is so exciting! I can't wait to have the best evening ever!" Orihime cheered.

"Well, what're we still doing out here? Let's go in and get our drink on!" Rangiku said, dragging all the girls by the backs of their shirts into the diner.

'_No alcohol for me. Not until the wedding._' Rukia thought as what happened nights ago flashed through her mind.

* * *

Back at home, Ichigo was still at his desk, writing through his hundredth sheet of paper.

'_Damn... I just can't seem to get this right!_' Ichigo thought furiously as he crumbled yet another piece of paper and tossing it into his overflowing waste basket, which was full of crumpled up paper balls. Ichigo sat back and rested his hands on the back of his head. It's been two hours and he was still going at writing his vows. He next problem was getting rid of all the attempted failures so Rukia wouldn't see them. He had a list of "surprises" he couldn't let Rukia know about. His vows were the first one. Though, he wasn't expecting it to be so hard.

"This is more of a challenge than I thought..." Ichigo mumbled to himself. He stared at the ceiling, trying to think of something mind-blowing. But the results aren't looking so good right now...

Ichigo sighed again and sat forward, looking down at the next sheet of paper in front of him. '_Think, Ichigo... you did it before, you can do it again!_' Ichigo thought as he let his hand start writing. '_This is your wedding, you idiot! You can't let Rukia down. You can't!_' Ichigo tried to encourage himself, but when he re-read what he wrote, he sighed again, feeling like what he wrote wasn't enough. He felt like giving up. This was too much brain power. Just as Ichigo was about to begin writing again, he felt something grip his shoulder and he snapped his pencil in two in surprise.

"Ichigo! You've been so still and quiet for so long, I'm getting worried!" Kon said loudly in Ichigo's ear. "Start talking instead of making weird noises. You're a human aren't you?" Kon was starting to bug Ichigo, but he had a point. Sitting like this wasn't very good for his back. Kon clumsily climbed up Ichigo's back to look at the paper which had Ichigo's delicate cursive written on it. "Oooo... what's that?" Kon asked.

"It's what I'm writing for my wedding vows." Ichigo told him. "And don't startle me like that. I almost jumped out of my skin." Ichigo complained.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot, you and Rukia are tying the knot soon." Kon said. "I just hate how I was the last to know." Ichigo grunted.

"You weren't the last one, Kon. A bunch of people still don't know. And I'd say right about now Rukia's telling Orihime and Yoruichi that we're getting married." Ichigo explained, still trying to focus on writing his vows to Rukia.

"Who's next on your list?" Kon asked, jumping down from Ichigo's shoulder on the desk next to his paper. Ichigo sighed.

"Well, I suppose Uryu or Chad, or Mizurio. I already told Keigo. I don't know yet..." Ichigo squinted as he noticed it was getting dark in his room. He looked at his watch and realized it was after 7:00. "Damn, Rukia's been gone for a while now. I hope she's okay." Ichigo said worriedly. He flicked on his desk lamp to make the light shine on his paper, but he still couldn't see. "Kon, could you hand me my glasses on the edge of the desk?" Ichigo asked. Kon made a displeased sound before getting up and getting his glasses.

"I'd be worried if I were you right now, Ichigo." Kon said, handing the ginger his glasses.

"Oh, yeah? And why is that?" Ichigo said boredly as he slipped on his glasses and grabbed a new pencil.

"Well, for starters, Rukia is out doing God-knows-what and you haven't a clue because you took her cellphone." Kon started. Ichigo gave Kon a death-stare.

"_Excuse me_?! Are you saying I shouldn't trust my own wife to be responsible on her own?" Ichigo said defensively. Kon shrugged his stuffed shoulders.

"I'm just saying, I'd be a little more protective if I were you." Kon turned and jumped off the desk. The nerve of that little stuffed bastard! As if Ichigo would interrogate Rukia like criminal. Kon seemed to forget that Ichigo and Rukia are connected forever by fate.

"I trust Rukia, Kon, and she trusts me. And your idiocy isn't going to change my mind." Ichigo said darkly. He began writing again, his pencil grinding against the paper hard.

"And what about Byakuya?"

Ichigo's arm froze.

Ichigo felt a sudden chill at the mention of Rukia's older brother. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up and he got goosebumps. Ichigo swallowed back the lump in his throat and placed his pencil down. He knew damn well Byakuya didn't trust him with anything, let alone Rukia. When he found out he and Rukia were going out, he went after Ichigo and nearly killed him. Rukia didn't talk to him for a month and that killed both Byakuya and Ichigo. When he found out Ichigo took Rukia's virginity... well... that didn't go well either.

Ichigo frowned at the paper. He closed his eyes and crumbled it up, chucking it way past the garbage bin next to his leg. '_Damn..._' Ichigo thought as he removed his glasses. '_And that one was perfect..._'

* * *

"No WAY!" Yoruichi nearly screamed in Rukia's face. Rukia smiled as she flaunted her beautiful ring. Orihime and Rangiku stared in awe at the huge rock on her finger. "I can't believe it! You and carrot-top are tying the knot! Why didn't I know earlier? This is outrageous! I must speak with him immediately!" Yoruichi protested after hearing the news Rukia finally told them after an hour of senseless chattering. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, Rukia?!" Yoruichi raised her voice. Rukia shrugged her shoulder.

"The more I wait, the better the reaction I suppose." Rukia smiled.

"Why didn't you tell _me_?!" Orihime gripped Rukia by the shoulders and shook her slightly. "Of all people, I should've been the first one, Rukia! I feel so unwanted now!" Orihime's grey eyes trembled. Rukia gave a sympathetic look. Rangiku leaned over and pulled on the back of the ginger's hair, causing her to squeal in pain.

"Don't mind her. Tell us the details! How did he tell you? What was it like? Were you expecting it?" Rangiku questioned.

"Isn't the whole point of a proposal to be unexpected?" Yoruichi asked. Rukia laughed.

"Girls, relax. I'll tell you everything, and Orihime, we didn't have time to tell anyone besides Ichigo's family. You girls are pretty much the only ones who know so far." Rukia explained.

"Oh, I was just messing with you, Rukia. Didn't mean to make you feel so responsible. Hehehe..." Orihime rubbed the back of her head where Rangiku pulled out quite a few strands of her hair.

"Enough useless banter! Tell us what happened!" Rangiku insisted.

"Okay, okay! Well first, Ichigo thought it would be brilliant idea to get me pissed." Rukia started.

"I remember that!" Orihime suddenly spoke. "You were so upset that day. I really thought Ichigo was being a meanie." Rukia nodded.

"So did I. But then he came home, dressed in a tux and had a rose and got down on his knee and asked me to marry him." Rukia was so lost in the memory of that faithful night she spaced out for a while. Yoruichi waved a hand in front of her face to snap her out of it.

"Helloooooo! Story time isn't over yet! What happened next?" She asked anxiously.

"Well, he slipped this on my finger and we spent the night 'intertwined' with one another." Rukia winked.

"Oh, you naughty girl!" Yoruichi said sarcastically. The girls all giggled before the settled down once again.

"He said he was going to wait until my birthday to ask me, but he felt bad about the bottle cap thing..." Rukia suddenly frowned. She hated remembering those horrible days when Ichigo was violently ill. It killed her. She told the girls not too long ago and their reactions were priceless.

"Well, that's all over now. You're getting married, sweetie! And to a cutie I might add." Rangiku hugged Rukia tightly. Rukia pushed at her large chest to let her go, but Rangiku only seemed to tighten her grip on the poor girl.

"Rangiku! Don't smother her! You'll end up killing her!" Yoruichi scolded. Rangiku released Rukia and giggled.

"Sorry..." Rangiku apologized. Rukia gasped for air as Yoruichi took a sip of her water.

"Why, when I get my claws on Ichigo, he's going to wish he told me all this earlier!" Yoruichi threatened.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Yoruichi, why are you in town? It's not likely for you to show up around here without a threatening reason or something." Rukia said, waiting for the cat-woman to finish her drink. Yoruichi smiled.

"I was stopping by to give the old blondie something he needed from the soul society. That, and I have a little surprise myself to show you and Ichigo." Yoruichi winked at Rukia. Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Rukia pondered. Yourichi downed her water before reaching for her coat.

"You'll have to find out when we get back to your place. Let's leave a tip and get outta here!" Yoruichi said before she rounded up the girls and left the restaurant.

'_What kind of surprise could she possibly have in_ _store for us?_' Rukia thought as she was dragged down the street by her purple-haired best friend. This night was going to drag on longer than she expected.

* * *

"What am I going to do, Kon?" Ichigo was stressing over Byakuya reacting to the wedding. What if Byakuya tried to kill him? What if Byakuya tried to take Rukia away?

The last thought made Ichigo shake. He didn't want Rukia taken away from him. Not again...

"Well, I guess you won't find out until you tell him." Kon said, chilling on Ichigo's bed while the nervous male paced around the room like a trapped tiger. Ichigo had so many thoughts rushing through his head he could barely think straight.

"This is bad. This is really bad. I don't wanna tell Rukia because it might hurt her feelings, but if I don't, I think I'm going to go insane!" Ichigo gripped his hair, threatening himself to pull it out. Just the thought of those angry obsidian eyes terrified Ichigo. Ichigo groaned and shook his head. He felt a headache coming on. "Damnit, this concousion is really effecting me now..." Ichigo moaned.

"Chill out, Ichigo. I doubt anything serious will happen. Just relax and get rid of that paper before Rukia becomes suspicious." Kon said. Ichigo snapped back to reality and instantly panicked.

"Damn, I almost forgot!" Ichigo rushed over to his garbage can and shoved every single paper ball in the bucket before rushing downstairs. He returned minutes later and sighed deeply. He sat down on his bed and let his head hang low between his legs. "What am I gonna do..." Ichigo felt tired. It was late and he was now concerned for Rukia. Wherever she was.

"Relax, Ichigo. I suppose everything will be okay, even after you lose a few limbs." Ichigo's vein popped and he grabbed the stuffed toy and threw him out of the room.

"GET. OUT!" Ichigo roared before slamming his door. Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "What am I going to do..." Ichigo looked down at the ground and then noticed he missed a paper ball. The one he liked best out of every one of them he wrote. He smiled before picking it up and unraveling it. "I'd finish this if my hand wasn't cramping so much..." Ichigo said to himself.

Just then, Ichigo heard giggling. He recognized Rukia's right away and quickly shoved the paper under the chair cushion. He'll have to finish that later, but first, to greet his lovely lady at the door.

When Ichigo got downstairs and heard a knock at the door, he unlocked it and opened it, only to widen his eyes at the shock of his life...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Dun, Dun, DUUNNNNNNNNNN! Isn't Ichigo such a sweetie? :3 What could Yoruichi have in store for the Kurosaki household? Will Ichigo grow a pair and face Byakuya? Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter! Muahahahaaa!**


	4. Yoruichi's Surprise and Renji's Visit

**MEH. I. AM. EXHAUSTED WITH THIS CHAPTER. I'M GLAD IT'S FINALLY FINISHED. Yes, I am back. I didn't die, I was just REALLY trying to reach over 4k words. And I DID! Pat on the back for me! Find out what Yoruichi's surprise is and more in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Stunning yellow eyes pierced Ichigo as he stared in horror at the large black panther that was standing defensively in his doorway. With a loud growl and a flash of it's white fangs, it lunged forward and tackled Ichigo to the ground, pinning him to the floor under it's razor-sharp, ebony claws. Ichigo went as white as flour. He was terrified. If he hadn't of went to the bathroom right before he got downstairs to the door, he would've pissed his pant right then and there.

"Wh-wha-what the FUCK!" Ichigo screamed as the large cat looked in his eyes. It snarled again, it's growl erupting from it's throat and causing Ichigo to shiver under it's massive paws. Ichigo winced hard as it's fangs came dangerously close to his face. '_This is it! Byakuya must've found out and sent this cat after me! Man, why doesn't anyone want me to live and marry Rukia?! Is everyone out to kill me?!_' Ichigo thought as the cat's hot breath flowed through his hair. Ichigo moaned in anticipation. If this thing was going to kill him, why didn't it?! But the answer soon became clear when the large cat dragged it's long, sandpaper tounge over Ichigo's face and started to purr. Ichigo's eyes bolted open when the cat became instantaneously tender and the laughter of many girls sounded from behind it.

"Did you see his face!" a familiar woman laughed. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. What in fuck's existence is going on?! The huge black cat sneered at Ichigo, flashing it's long, white teeth.

"Well hello, Ichigo." It spoke in a masculine voice. Ichigo was floored (No pun intended XD).

"Are you shitting me..." Ichigo growled himself. As Yoruichi got up and stalked away, Ichigo was left staring at Rukia, Rangiku, and Orihime who were laughing harder than a bunch of hyenas, clutching their abdomens.

"That was hilarious! Good one, Yoruichi!" Rukia laughed harder. Yoruichi gave a loud meow and giggled herself. Ichigo stood up from the floor and rubbed the back of his head. Looks like this concoussion won't be going away for a while.

"Har har, very funny. Thanks for coming home late and making me nearly shit my pants, Rukia..." Ichigo grumbled, though he didn't know if they heard him. They were all laughing too hard. That's when Ichigo turned to look at the one small she-cat. "And holy shit, Yoruichi! What the hell kind of catnip have you been eating?!" Ichigo was still scared of the hell-cat in front of him. Yoruichi went from a small 5-lbs cat, to a nearly 100-lbs panther! Yoruichi laughed.

"No catnip, I'm afraid. But some heavy-duty supplements that Urahara gave me a few years ago. They've worked wonders for my coat I might add." Yoruichi said, lifting a paw and looking at her slick fur.

"That's not the only thing it's worked wonders for! You're huge!" Ichigo yelled, pointing at the large cat.

"Ichigo!" Orihime suddenly huffed. "That's no way to speak to a lady!" Orihime yelled. Ichigo felt a vein pop in his head.

"Shut up, Inoue! You're starting to sound like Nel!" Ichigo retorted. After ignoring Orihime's frown, Ichigo turned back to Yoruichi. He had a point. She had gotten bigger. A slim, muscular black panther, with a big head, massive paws with long, sharp, pearl-white claws to flaunt. A slick coat, and a long tail. Not to mention the long vanilla-colored fangs protruding from her lips. She looked like a real predator now and not just some cute house-cat. Ichigo chuckled. He just prayed to God that she wouldn't-

POOF!

"DAMNIT, NO!" Ichigo barely had a second to cover his eyes from the revealing lady. The girls laughed even harder as Ichigo everted his eyes and apple-red face away from Yoruichi's form. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT! DON'T YOU KNOW I'M GETTING MARRIED?! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

* * *

After almost an hour of nonstop laughing and Yoruichi finding some clothes that actually cover her entire body, the girls stayed for a while. Ichigo decided to be courteous and offer some refreshments, but when the girls started to interrogate him, he was beginning to feel cornered.

"Girls, let's give the poor guy a break. We scared him out of his pants. The least we can do is let him settle down before he has a heart-attack." Rukia intervened when Rangiku was getting pushy with the ginger-haired male.

"Oh, okay..." Rangiku huffed after reluctantly backing off and settling down onto the couch.

"So, Youruichi. That was your big surprise?" Rukia asked. Yoruichi nodded.

"Yep, and I wanted Ichigo to see it first glance." Yoruichi said. Ichigo huffed.

"Well, I saw it alright. I just wish you would've sugar-coated it instead of making me have all the things good in my life flash before my eyes." Ichigo groaned, giving an unimpressed look. Yoruichi giggled.

"That wouldn't have been very fun now would it?" Yoruichi stuck her tounge out at him and winked.

"How did you get through the neighborhood without getting shot or tranquilized?" Ichigo asked, perplexed that Yoruichi isn't missing an ear or eye from a bullet or something.

"I transformed at your doorstep, idiot. Use your head once in a while, man..." Yoruichi said in a worrisome tone. She knew Ichigo wasn't the brightest, but c'mon...

"So, Urahara's responsible for this massive transformation, huh?" Ichigo asked to clarify what Yoruichi said earlier. She nodded. "And how did that play out?" Yoruichi sighed.

"Well, it wasn't easy." she started. "Actually, it was agonizing. Everytime I transformed my body would ache so bad I wouldn't be able to move for days. It was excruciating." Yoruichi shivered at the memories of her cringing on the ground alone and in pain.

"If it hurt so bad, then why did you do it?" Rukia asked with concern. Yoruichi shrugged her shoulders.

"I wanted to get stronger. I was sick of my tiny cat form. I wanted to be feared, not cuddled." Yoruichi said. Ichigo smirked slightly.

"Tiny or unnecessarily large, you're _always _feared, Yoruichi." Ichigo commented. Yoruichi smiled.

"How long did it take you to get used to it?" Rukia asked next.

"About a year I suppose." was Yoruichi's answer. Everyone gasped.

"A year?! That explains why you disappeared suddenly for so long!" Rangiku exclaimed. The she-cat nodded.

"Yep. It took a long time. A long time of pain and slow stamina, but I got it down and now I'm the strongest cat in the soul society." Yoruichi finished proudly, sticking her chin in the air.

"Well, I say the results are amazing!" Orihime suddenly chimed. "Though, I'm still wondering; can you still transform into your smaller form? Walking up to the gates like that would cause an uproar wouldn't it?" Orihime asked.

"Which is exactly why I can transform into my normal cat-self. Yes, I can go either way. Though, I am taking quite the liking to my new form." Yoruichi said.

"Yeah, I can tell..." Ichigo grumbled. He was still ticked at the girls for playing such a horrible prank on him

"But enough of that nonsense! Spill the details of what the wedding is going to be like!" Rangiku spoke up.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that, and what's this whole bottle cap thing, Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked. Ichigo cleared his throat roughly and scowled.

"Don't remind me..." Ichigo grumbled, rubbing his throat absentmindedly.

"Aww. Big bad Ichigo couldn't fight off a wittie bitty bottle cap." Yoruichi teased in her baby talk. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched with fury.

"Ya know, if you weren't a girl, I'd hit you so hard right now." Ichigo threatened. Yoruichi stuck her tounge out at him again. Rukia pinched Ichigo's thigh to prevent him from lashing out at the girl.

"Now Ichigo, be nice. And Yoruichi, don't tease him. He's been through a lot. More than you can imagine." Rukia said.

"Um, hello! Am I a ghost here?! I said spill the stuff about the wedding!" Rangiku yelled, startling everyone.

"Calm down!" Ichigo yelled back. '_Good thing the family went out for dinner. This would've gotten out of control with him here fast..._' Ichigo thought as he watched Orihime try to settled the disgruntled woman.

"Well, Rangiku, if you really must know, me and Ichigo are planning to get married in about a month." Rukia answered. Ichigo reached over and fiddled with the ring on Rukia's finger.

"That's so soon!" Orihime squealed. Rukia nodded.

"Just in time when the Cherry Blossoms start blooming." Rukia smiled excitingly. "It'll be beautiful!"

"Don't you think you're rushing things?" Rangiku asked, her status now composed. "I mean, don't you think Byakuya will be a little... pissed?" the mentioning of Byakuya's name made Ichigo's skin pale. He swallowed hard and went tense.

"Oh, he'll get over it." Rukia rolled her eyes. "He may be a hothead, but it's my life. I can do what I please with it." Rukia said sternly. Ichigo shifted uncomfortably.

'_What about my life? That man's going to kill me and Rukia's going to be a widow before the wedding even gets here..._' Ichigo panicked and soon felt sweat run down the side of his face. Rukia suddenly slammed her leg against his. Ichigo jerked back to reality and realized he was squeezing Rukia's hand too tightly.

'_What's wrong with you? You're hurting me!_' said Rukia's sudden stare. She was glad the girls were chatting amongst themselves to not notice the couple's strange silence. Ichigo released her hand.

'_Sorry..._' Ichigo gave an uneasy sorry look. Rukia couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew there was something off about Ichigo's behavior.

"Who are you all inviting?" Orihime asked.

"Can I be the Maid of Honor?!" Yoruichi intruded.

"Will there be sake?!" Rangiku butted it. Rukia and Ichigo only stared wide-eyed at them.

"Okay, there will be lots of people, maybe, and very little..." Rukia answered. All the girls pouted and settled back down in the couch across from he couple. Ichigo was about to speak when the phone rang, making him flinch heavily.

"Haha! He's just like a cat! Startling at loud noises like that!" Yoruichi laughed. Ichigo rolled his eyes before going to the kitchen and picking up the phone.

"So, you're really going to marry him, huh?" Rangiku asked. Rukia nodded.

"Yep. I'm so happy and excited. I really do love Ichigo and he loves me." Rukia smiled at her ring. Yoruichi leaned forward and pulled her hand down and looked Rukia in the eyes seriously.

"Listen, Rukia." Yoruichi whispered, looking to the kitchen to make sure Ichigo wasn't going to come in. "There was more than just Urahara for the reason why I'm here. Be careful who you tell. And please, do be careful when you tell-"

"All right, girls. Pack up your things and get out!" Ichigo came back into the room, Yoruichi leaping back to her place with lightning speed Ichigo not even notcing. "My dad's on his way back. Get out now if you want to be spared some harassment." Ichigo said. The girls stood up and made their way for the door. They said their good-byes and walked out the door.

"I'll be staying at Urahara's for a while. Stop by." Yoruichi whispered. Rukia nodded. She was bewildered by her friend's strange demeanour. She seemed so... cautious. It spooked Rukia to no end.

"Oi, Rukia!" Rukia flinched at Ichigo's voice. She whipped her head towards the sound of his voice to see him waiting at the staircase.

"Did you hear me? My dad's coming back soon. Come upstairs so he doesn't bug us." Ichigo said. Rukia immediately trotted over to him.

"Uh, yeah. Right." she muttered, following her fiancée.

* * *

Upstairs, Ichigo cuddled close to his midget bride under his covers. He knew she was too tired for sex, so snuggling on the bed would have to do.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Ichigo asked, smiling at Rukia's half-asleep body. She mearly nodded before burying her nose into Ichigo's bare chest. Ichigo chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead before settling himself into a more comfortable position. Though, as he stroked his love's hair out of her face, he could help shiver at the thought of Byakuya.

'_That man is definitely not going to approve of me marrying his sister..._' Ichigo thought. He apathetically tightened his grip around Rukia's sleeping body. He didn't mean to. He just didn't want her taken away from him. Not after all this time. '_I won't let you go, Rukia... I won't..._'

* * *

The night had been a long one for Ichigo. He was so startled by his own thoughts he couldn't sleep for hours. Eventually, he did get to sleep. At 2:00 in the morning. Now, it was almost 11:30 in the morning and the ginger was still asleep. Rukia, on the other hand, was being smothered by her future husband. Ichigo had rolled on top of her and she couldn't breathe.

"You damned idiot.." Rukia breathed. Everything she did didn't wake him. Except for one last thing...

Ichigo's eyes bolted open when he felt a sharp pain shoot up his side. He yelped and flew backwards, falling off the bed and taking Rukia down with him. The two squabbled underneath the blanket on the floor in a mass of confusion and panic.

"Ow! Hey, watch it!" Rukia screamed. "You're pulling my hair!"

"You're knee is in my groin! Get OFF!"

"Serves you right!"

"Ack! Get off!"

After a few minutes of struggling, the two were able to pop the upper parts of their bodies out for air. That's when Ichigo realized the incredibly awkward situation he was in. Ichigo, shirtless and sweaty from the nightmare he had prior to waking up, was on top of Rukia, her hair a mess and her tank top strap sliding off her shoulder. Her hair was a mess and her legs were straddling his waist tightly. There was an intent to kill in her large violet eyes.

"I am going to kill you..." Rukia growled. Ichigo's face flushed and he tried to move backwards to separate themselves, but he only ended up dragging Rukia with him. "Stop, you're hurting me!" Rukia yelled.

"I'm sorry! I can't separate! We're stuck!" Ichigo yelled back. The two started to try to pull apart, but they ended up tightening the knot in the blankets they were stuck in, and as if karma had it out for Ichigo, his bedroom door opened.

"Hey, Ichigo! I just thought you and your beautiful esposa would liked some break-" Isshin stopped mid sentence when he laid his eyes at the scene in front of him. If Ichigo thought he couldn't get any redder, he was _wrong_.

"DAD, GET THE HELL OUT NOW!" Ichigo roared. Isshin grinned widely and his nose bled a little.

"But of course son! Making babies is a private process!" Isshin said before closing his son's door slowly. Ichigo was ready to explode. Could his day possibly get any worse?

"Bakudo number one!"

Shit...

Ichigo became paralyzed by Rukia's kido and he fell to the ground in a stiff pile of bone and muscle.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled. "Rukia, what the fuck!" Ichigo shouted. Rukia untangled herself from the blankets and stood up, stretching from the tight positions she was in.

"Keep quiet, Ichigo. You're a real pain this morning." Rukia complained, finally freeing the man of the paralysis. Ichigo flopped free of his backward fetal position and gasped for air. He just knew this was _not _going to be an easy morning.

"Geez..." Ichigo grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. He watched Rukia gather her clothes for the day and head towards the bathroom.

"I'll meet you downstairs, Ichigo when you get your crap together!" Rukia slammed the door on her husband, leaving him confused and alone. Nonetheless, Ichigo stood up with an irritable growl and cracked his back.

"This is just NOT my morning..." Ichigo rubbed the back of his aching head. "Damnit, this still hurts." Ichigo winced as he rubbed the back of his head, feeling the sticky scab that made his stomach churn slightly. "Whatever. I'm going downstairs...

* * *

After getting dressed and calming his nerves, or at least trying to, Ichigo made his way downstairs to the kitchen where his dad was sitting, a wide sneer on his face. Ichigo felt like grabbing the nearest heavy object and chucking it at his dad's face.

"I'm just going to say this once, and _once _only. You speak a word about what you saw, and you won't live to see the day I get married." Ichigo warned his father. Isshin chuckled manically. "Any stupid remarks and I'll strangle you." Ichigo glared at Isshin when he opened his mouth to say something. Isshin only shook his head and smiled.

"Is it so wrong for a father to hope for grand children running around soon?" Isshin asked. If only looks could kill. Isshin would've exploded from Ichigo's icy stare.

"Dad, we weren't having sex." Ichigo's face went red as he said that. "I fell on her when we fell off the bed..." Ichigo said shamefully. That wasn't the entire story, but he didn't feel like explaining. Isshin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you _both _fell off the bed?" Isshin smirked. Ichigo growled. He gave up. Reasoning with this man was impossible.

"Think what you want, I'm going for a walk." Ichigo then stormed out of the house, not bothering to tell Rukia. The one thing he did have was her phone. He felt bad for taking it without her knowing, but he wanted to do all he could to relieve any stress from her until the wedding.

The wedding... it was putting so much stress on him. Perhaps Orihime was right. Maybe he is rushing into things, but he wants to make Rukia happy. To see her so bright and spirited lately really put a smile on Ichigo's face. He loved seeing her so perky and full of energy. Unlike any other time which was all about the soul society, hollows, and a bunch of other stressful crap that dampened her mood. And of course, after the wedding, it'll be back to normal, but at least it's a break... or so Ichigo hopes.

But the thing _really _bugging Ichigo is the approval, or decline from one man that could make his future possible, or have it come crumbling down on his head.

"Byakuya..." Ichigo whispered. Ichigo shuddered and gritted his teeth. "I know he's going to decline... I know it. And he's going to take Rukia away... I don't want that." Ichigo frowned. Maybe he should just... forget about marrying Rukia. Maybe it'd be best if-

_Ring! Ring!_

Ichigo gasped at the sound of his cellphone ringing loudly. He wasn't even aware he brought his phone with him. He picked it up and saw it was a call from home. He was dreading to pick it up. It was probably his father asking for something ridiculously unnecessary. Nonetheless, Ichigo still answered.

"Hello?" Ichigo groaned.

"Ichigo?" It was Rukia.

"Rukia!" Ichigo so happy to hear he voice.

"Ichigo, where are you? Why did you leave?" Rukia sounded worried. It made Ichigo feel guilty.

"Sorry, I just needed to clear my head..." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you okay? It isn't from that bump is it?" she asked.

"No, I just feel a little stressed. I didn't want to be so grouchy around you and ruin your mood. I mean, look what I did in my sleep. I just don't want to make everyone sour." Ichigo felt bad about this morning. What happened was just unnecessary.

"Oh, Ichigo. It isn't your fault. I'm sorry I over reacted. I shouldn't have acted that way. Come home. I'm lonely without my gummy bear!" Ichigo laughed. The nicknames she comes up with for him. Bunny Bun, Teddy Bear, Ichi-chi, Jellybean, and now, Gummy Bear.

"Okay, I'll come home. I'll be there in a few." Ichigo smiled.

"Oh, before you hang up, have you seen my phone?" Rukia asked. Ichigo's eyes widened. He put his hand to his jean pocket and clutched Rukia's cellphone.

"Uhm, nope! Haven't seen it since you went out with the girls. Sorry, hon." Ichigo said nervously. He isn't one to lie to Rukia (for obvious reasons...) especially about big things like taking her cellphone, which she's going to murder him for when she eventually finds out. Because Rukia isn't stupid. She knows when Ichigo's lying, and even though Ichigo takes a little longer, but he eventually finds out when she lies too. About small things, but still. They're getting married soon. And honesty is one of the many thing when it comes to such a big responsibility.

"Are you sure?" Rukia asked a bit more suspicious. Ichigo froze.

"Of course not! Would I lie to you?" Ichigo had to keep from laughing.

"I'll see ya at home... Bye." Rukia hung up and Ichigo laughed aloud. he didn't know why, but he found that funny. Ichigo put his phone back in his pocket and started to walk back. He had somehow, completely lost in his thoughts, reached the park. It wasn't a far walk, but he was still surprised at what he had accomplished.

Ichigo was once again lost in thought, letting his legs take him home when his badge suddenly went off.

"What?" Ichigo pulled out his badge and sure enough, there was a hollow nearby. Back in the park where he had just left. "Damnit... Sorry, Rukia. You're just going to have to wait." Ichigo said to himself before sprinting off back to the park.

On the way to the park, Ichigo felt his heart thump faster than it usually would. He felt pumped and full of energy. He smiled. He liked this feeling. It's been a while since any action hit the town. "This'll be the perfect way to let off some steam. I'm ready!" Ichigo hollered.

Finally at the park, Ichigo went to his soul reaper form, abandoning his body in a nearby bush. He saw the massive hollow reeking havoc on the playground, chasing around the innocent soul of a stray cat. This made Ichigo pissed. Damn Yuzu. Her love for cats was really rubbing off on him.

"Hey, ugly!" Ichigo shouted at the hollow. The creature turned it's attention to him, growling at the man. "Too weak to go after someone your own size? Come after me!" Ichigo challenged. The hollow roared before launching itself at Ichigo. With lightning speed, Ichigo dodged the attack and landed behind the ugly beast. "Is that all you got? I was expecting to break a sweat, but I guess I'm not!" Ichigo yelled, jumping in the air and summoning his zanpakto. "Awaken, Zangetsu!" Ichigo chanted before swinging down at the hollow, but the hollow foresaw the attack and swung it's huge tail counter-clockwise, nailing Ichigo in the abdomen. Ichigo let out a gut-load of air as he was thrown hard into the ground, his zanpakto flying in a completely different direction.

The impact knocked the wind out of Ichigo's body and he was stunned. Ichigo groaned in agony as he tried desperately to get up. "Damnit..." Ichigo growled. He sat up, one eye shut tight in pain. He felt a familiar pain in the back of his skull. He shuddered in pain. He couldn't move. He was in too much pain. The hollow dragged it's slug-like body to the crater Ichigo's body created and opened it's jaws wide to devour him. Ichigo winced hard. This was bad. He can't die. Not before his wedding. This is what he gets for keeping secrets from his wife.

"Well? If you're going to kill me, get it over with already you ugly bastard!" Ichigo shouted. With one last loud roar, the hollow lunged it's head forward to ingest Ichigo. Ichigo shut his eyes tightly, accepting his fate.

"Roar, Zabimaru!"

A bright light shined intensely and the hollow shreiked in pain before disappearing into a black dust. Ichigo shielded his eyes from the light before opening them to see a familiar red-haired man.

"R-Renji?" Ichigo stuttered. He hated to admit this, but he was more than elated to see the tattooed man. Renji placed his zanpakto over his shoulder and looked down at Ichigo.

"Wow, Ichigo." Renji smirked. "You SUCK!" Renji shouted. Ichigo rolled his eyes and struggled to get to his feet. He stood up, panting heavily. What was he thinking? Taking on a hollow that big by himself. If it weren't for Renji, he would've...

"Here," Ichigo looked up to see Renji offering his hand. "It's the least I can do for you, Ichigo." Renji said. Ichigo smiled and took his hand and Renji pulled him out of the hole. Ichigo panted as he weakly brushed the dust and dirt off of his uniform.

"Thanks Renji..." was all that Ichigo could choke out. He rested his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Aren't you Ichigo Kurosaki?" Renji asked in a sarcastic tone. Ichigo glared at him. "The one who would gloat about being strong than me? What the hell was that, Ichigo? That was pitiful! It's as if you _wanted _to die!" Renji teased. Ichigo growled and stood up straight to look the liutenant in the eye.

"Shut up, Abarai! I have a lot of crap on my mind right now, okay!" Ichigo roared. Renji gave him an unmoved look.

"Oh really? What could possibly be soooo distracting other than a giant hollow chasing you to devour your soul? Renji crossed his arms. Ichigo opened his mouth to yell at the man only to freeze. Renji raised an eyebrow. "Well? It's not important is it?" Renji smirked. Ichigo closed his mouth and sighed. His stress was back with vengeance.

"If you really want to know, come back to my place." Ichigo said gloomily. Renji was now a little concerned. "I think you're gonna be surprised..."

* * *

Rukia sat at the table waiting for her future husband to come home. It's been a half hour and he still hasn't returned. Rukia was getting impatient.

"Where is that man?" Rukia growled to herself. She put her chin on her hand and glared at the door. "I swear if he isn't here in the next five minutes-" Rukia's sentence was cut off when the door opened and stumbled in an injured Ichigo. "Ichigo! What happened?!" Rukia exclaimed. Ichigo chuckled uneasily.

"Ran into a road block. hehehe..." Ichigo tried to act cool, but he knew he was doing a horrible job.

"A road block? It looks like you got beat up in an alley!" Rukia said, standing from her seat abruptly.

"Not exactly an alley, Rukia." Rukia's eyes went wide when she saw the read-haired lieutenant push his way past Ichigo.

"Renji? What're you doing here?" Rukia asked, completely perplexed at his appearance, though she had to admit, she was quite happy to see him. It's been a few months since she's seen her childhood friend.

"I saved this one's butt from a hollow in the park." he explained. "That's why he's so banged up." Ichigo gave an uneasy smile. Rukia was enraged.

"You idiot!" Rukia fumed. Ichigo gulped. Here she goes again... "You know not to fight without me! You could've been killed!" Rukia raged. Ichigo felt defeated. He knew he couldn't win an argument with Rukia.

"I know, I know..." Ichigo rolled his eye. "I just wanted to blow off some steam. I didn't expect it to counter attack the way it did. I'm sorry, Rukia..." Ichgio apologized. Rukia sighed. If it's not him swallowing inedible stuff, it's him getting beat up by a hollow.

"Really Ichigo, I wouldn't expect someone as bright as you to be reckless like that." Rukia sounded like a disappointed parent. It made Ichigo feel awkward.

"Ichigo told me you have some big news I don't know about." Renji jumped in. It was for the best. The last thing Ichigo wanted was a bad confrontation in front of Renji.

"I think you better sit down for this, Renji." Rukia smiled. The three sat down and explained everything that happened from the cursed bottle cap to the wonder full proposal from the ginger-haired soul reaper. Renji was in total shock, frozen stiff at Rukia's last words which were "Me and Ichigo are getting married." Ichigo leaned over to Rukia's ear and whispered;

"I told you he was going to react like this..." Renji finally broke from his paralysis and gasped.

"You're _marrying _him? That's the dumbest idea you could've thought of, Rukia!" Renji smirked manically. Ichigo felt offended. He slammed his fist on the table, making it rattle.

"And just _how _is that the dumbest idea she could think of, Renji?" Ichigo growled threateningly. Renji raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because Byakuya is gonna KILL you!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Muahahaaa! I am evil aren't I? Anyway, a BIG thanks to WhiteSheWolf17 for helping me with this chapter. If it weren't for her, this chapter would still be saved on my laptop with me all flustered and trying to type it and blah, blah, blah! Anyway, what lies instore for our hero? What's Yoruichi's problem? Will Isshin pressure Ichigo into having kids? Will Rukia ever find her cellphone? And will Byakuya approve? Dun dun DUNNN! Stay tuned and find out! Oh, and as for the word "Esposa" in the story somewhere, it's Spanish for "wife" so, yeah. I'll be throwing a few Spanish words in this story. Mainly from Isshin XD**


	5. A Gift for Ichigo and Feelings Confessed

**A lot of work went into this chapter, mainly because my laptop deleted it and I had to re-write it better than the original version! *sigh* I am actually not too pleased with some things that's been happening following this story. You'll understand at the end. Enjoy chapter 5 of my story.**

* * *

Wide eyed and heart racing, Ichigo only stared at Renji when he said those words.

"Seriously, Ichigo. He's going to have your head mounted on the wall when you guys tell him." Renji crossed his arms and relaxed against the chair. Ichigo was frozen stiff.

"Renji!" Rukia exclaimed. "Don't say things like that! It isn't true!" Rukia became defensive. Renji shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just saying, with all kinds of things going on in the Soul Society, Byakuya isn't going to be too pleased to hear this." Renji said. Rukia sighed.

"He'll get over it. It's my life, and I can do what I please with it." Rukia stated firmly. Renji scoffed.

"Well, I suggest you tell him soon. When do you plan on getting married?" Renji asked. Rukia exchanged a quick glance with Ichigo before looking back at Renji.

"In about a month." Rukia said with a smile. Renji's eyes popped out of his head. He looked to Ichigo and smirked, causing the ginger to flinch.

"OH, he's going to KILL you."

"Renji!" Rukia yelled agian. "Stop it!" She warned. Renji sighed.

"Captain Kuchiki is not going to be happy with this news. But I suppose the sooner the better." Renji said, getting an irritated stare from Rukia.

"And when do you suggest us tell him, Renji?" Rukia asked, crossing her arms. Renji sighed.

"Well, this is short notice for both you and Byakuya, but I suggest going straight tomorrow morning." Renji's words made Ichigo to icy pale.

"That's so soon!" Rukia complained. Renji raised an eyebrow at her.

"And your wedding isn't?" Renji retorted. Rukia huffed and rolled her eyes.

"All right. We'll go straight tomorrow morning." Rukia agreed to do what the lieutanant reccomended. He was right. The sooner Byakuya knows, the more time he has to cool down after he goes on a riot. "Is that okay with you, Ichigo?... Ichigo?" Rukia looked at Ichigo and noticed he was frozen stiff. His body was tense and his skin had goosebumps poking on it.

"Hello? Ichigo?" Renji snapped his fingers in the man's face and Ichigo snapped back to reality.

"Wh-what?!" Ichigo said panically. He whipped his head to Rukia, who was giving him a concerned look.

"Are you okay, Ichigo? You've been spacing out like that a lot lately. Are you sure it's not that bump your father gave you?" Rukia put her tiny hand to Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo shook his head vigorously.

"It's not that, Rukia. It's... something else. I'll explain later..." Ichigo looked away and stared at the wall. Rukia looked to Renji worridly, but Renji didn't know what to say.

"I... guess I'll see you later, Rukia. Tomorrow morning? Urahara's?" Renji asked. Rukia nodded.

"Perfect. I'll see you later, Renji." Renji waved a good bye to his best friend and left. Rukia sighed and looked to Ichigo, who was still staring aimlessly into nothing.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said. Ichigo looked to Rukia with dull brown eyes. Rukia knew he wasn't himself. There was something wrong that he wasn't telling her. "Ichigo, what's wrong? Tell me." Rukia said softly, but Ichigo shook his head.

"I told you, Rukia. I'll tell you everything later." Ichigo got up from his seat and made a swift move for the door.

"Ichigo, wait! I-" Rukia was cut off from her sentence when the door slammed and Ichigo disappeared. Rukia sighed, alone in the kitchen to ponder what may be wrong with her spouse.

Not having a second thought, Rukia darted from her seat to the house hone and quickly dialed a number. After a few seconds of ringing, a familiar voice spoke.

"Hello? Yes, it's me. May I speak to Yoruichi?" Rukia said pleasantly. She had a plan formulating in her mind. And a clever one to boot.

* * *

Ichigo walked down the street, his hands shoved in his pockets and his head hung low in shame. He felt so drained of energy and pride. He thought marrying Rukia would be the happiest time of his life, but now he feels like there's a boulder on his shoulders and he can't get it off. On top of that, he has to go see the one person he would rather stay away from as far as possible tomorrow morning to pretty much get permission to marry the one girl he's ever loved.

"Damnit..." Ichigo last thing he wanted was for Byakuya to say no, and if he does, he doesn't know what he will do. How can Rukia put up with this over protective nutcase? It was suffocating. She seems so sure that he's going to say yes, or not care, but in the back of Ichigo's mind, he knew something bad was awaiting him tomorrow morning.

Finally at Urahara's shop, Ichigo noticed it was rather... barren. Jinta and Ururu were nowhere in sight and he didn't hear them scuffling like they usually do. Ichigo shrugged it off, thinking the blonde was having them do something useless.

Ichigo opened the door, and as soon as he closed it there was a loud pop and a huge cloud of smoke that followed.

"What the hell!" Ichigo exclaimed, flying backwards and landing hard on the ground. He coughed, trying to wave the smoke out of the way, though it barely did any good.

"Surprise!" that sounded like Jinta. Ichigo cracked open an eye to see silhouettes. He still couldn't put out who was in the room.

"Congratulations!" Ururu spoke next. Ichigo stood up and frantically waved his arms back and forth to clear the smoke, and when it did he was utterly baffled.

"What the..." Ichigo was standing in front of almost everyone he knew. Jinta, Ururu, Urahara, Tensai, Orihime, Tatsuki, Renji, Uryu, and Yoruichi were all gathered in the small room, which had streamers and confetti everywhere. "What the hell's going on here?" Ichigo asked in complete shock.

"We heard you were getting married!" Tatsuki grinned. Ichigo couldn't believe everyone knew so fast. But... how? Before Ichigo could ponder, however, Tensai embraced him in a death hug.

"T-TENSAAAIIII!" Ichigo screamed, unable to breathe.

"Oh, I can't believe this! Our little Ichigo is getting married to beautiful and tinier Rukia, the most gorgeous soul reaper in the world! This is so fantastic I feel like I'm going to explode!"

Funny thing is... Ichigo does too...

"Um, Tensai, I think you should put Ichigo down now..." Ururu said, noticing that Ichigo was turning bright red, his mouth a gape and eyes blood-shot. Tensai noticed and put Ichigo back on his feet. Ichigo gasped loudly for air and fell to his knees.

"Oh my GOD! Are you TRYING to kill me?!" Ichigo roared. Urahara laughed.

"No, but Byakuya will." Urahara sneered. Ichigo shuddered. Is everyone predicting his death to be the same?

"We have a surprise for you!" Orihime chimed. Ichigo looked towards the doorway to the back room to see Yoruichi, who was in her panther form, pushing a big box covered in pink wrapping paper. Yoruichi pushed it in front of Ichigo and flashed a toothy smirk to him before backing away quickly. Ichigo had a bad feeling about this...

"Open it!" Orihime clapped her hands. "It took me a while, but I think you're going to like it!" Ichigo gave the box a suspicious look before slowly pulling up one of the cardboard flaps. When he got a look of what was inside, his eyes went wide.

"N-no way..." Ichigo breathed. Not a moment later, a flash of green flew out of the box and straight into Ichigo's abdomen. Ichigo felt the air leave his body as he was slammed into the wall hard. The whole building shook and Ichigo slumped up against the destroyed structure.

"ICHIGO!" squealed the little girl. Ichigo looked down to see the familiar cracked mask. The girl looked up and smiled widely at the ginger. "Ichigo! Nel missed you!" Nel hugged Ichigo tightly. Ichigo smiled. He was actually happy to see the little Arrancar.

"Nel!" Ichigo hugged her back. He couldn't believe she was here. It's been _years _since he's seen her. He hugged her back and chuckled. "Nel, I can't believe it!" Ichigo was more than happy. He was elated.

"Nel missed Ichigo's hugs so much! She was so happy to come here to you and see you again!" Nel rubbed her cheek against Ichigo's torso. Ichigo could tell she missed him. He could also tell there was something... off about her. She was... small again.

"Guys, why is Nel so small again?" Ichigo wondered. Everyone shook their head.

"I was wondering the same thing..." Orihime frowned. "I found her like that with her family. She didn't tell me what happened." Orihime explained. Ichigo nodded slowly. He didn't want to make Nel tell him something that may upset her. So, he just dropped the subject in total.

"So, Nel, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, changing the subject. Nel looked up to him and smiled widely.

"Nel is here to be in your wedding, Ichigo!" Ichigo was stunned. "Nel wants to be the flower girl!" Nel demanded. Ichigo instantly thought of Yuzu.

'_Uh-oh..._' Ichigo thought. '_Looks like Yuzu's going to have some competition..._'

"But Nel, I thought you didn't favor Rukia?" Ichigo remembered Nel giving Rukia evil looks and glares. She even asked Rukia if she had any feeling for Ichigo. Back then, Rukia kept them secret, so of course she said no.

"This lady makes Ichigo happy! So, Nel approves!" Nel chimed. Ichigo smiled. He was glad to have so many people on his side. Ichigo leaned forward and hugged Nel tightly, receiving enlightened giggled from the girl.

"Thanks, Nel. That really means a lot to me." Ichigo stood up with Nel still clinging to him like a little koala. He didn't mind this time. He actually felt like holding her for a little bit.

"So, you're really marrying Rukia?" Uryu came up to Ichigo, adjusting his glasses like usual. Ichigo frowned at him.

"Yes, Uryu, I'm marrying Rukia..." Ichigo rolled his eyes. Uryu suddenly chuckled. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the Quincy.

"And what's so damn funny?" Ichigo said defensively.

"Oh, nothing. Just a funny thought that Rukia would pick a man like you. I was expecting Renji at best." Uryu's words stung Ichigo like a hornet.

"Why are you acting like such a dick, Quincy? At least I'm getting married. Unlike you, who only has his mannequins!" Ichigo spat before walking away, leaving Uryu fuming red.

"Ichigo?" Nel suddenly spoke. Ichigo looked down at her curious face. "What does 'dick' mean?" Nel asked innocently. Ichigo's face went red. He chuckled nervously and smiled.

"You'll understand when you're more... mature, Nel." Ichigo said shakily. He couldn't say 'older' since Nel is like 3000 years old. That would be the biggest fail of his life.

"Oh, okay!" Nel smiled, going back to hugging him.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Ichigo turned to see Renji walking up to him. He wondered why he was still here. Wasn't he supposed to go back to the soul society? "Urahara said he'll open the senkaimon for us tomorrow morning. So, it looks like I'll be crashing here for tonight." Renji explained. Ichigo shivered again. His anxiety was growing more and more as the day ended. "Great..." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Oh, and another thing, Ichigo." Renji said more sternly. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell do you have Rukia's cellphone?" Renji glared at him. Ichigo suddenly went cold.

'_How does he know I have her cellphone?!_' Ichigo mentally panicked.

"I know what you're thinking, and I know you have it, because when I called her today and didn't pick up, I got worried. So, I came here to the world of the living and followed the signal and found you trying to take down that hollow." Renji said. Ichigo's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Even though her phone is off, I can still track her. It's not like your human cellphones. It's much more advanced." Renji said.

"Renji, I was just trying to give Rukia a break from the hollow fighting. I took her cellphone so she didn't have so much stress to deal with." Ichigo explained. Renji wasn't too happy to hear that.

"You still took her stuff without her permission! What if she's really needed at the Soul Society and she doesn't find out? What'll we do then?" Renji raged. Ichigo growled in anger.

"Listen, Abarai, I- GAAH!" Ichigo howled and doubled over in pain and fell to his knees, still clutching Nel tightly.

"Ichigo!" Nel yelled at him. Ichigo glared at the girl as the searing pain surged through his groin.

"Nel... what did I tell you... about hitting me in my no-no's...?" Ichigo said through his gritted teeth.

"You stole her things! That isn't how you threat a lady!" Nel pouted. Ichigo felt a vein pop. Now he remembered why he wasn't so happy to see her again. "You need to ask permission to take a lady's things! No matter what it is! You always ask and be polite and say thank you and return them to her when she wants them back!" Nel barked at him. Ichigo's eye twitched with rage.

"I am going to squish you..." Ichigo growled. Renji laughed behind him.

"You should take some tips from her, Ichigo! It'll do you some good!" Renji laughed. Ichigo was left humiliated in front of everyone, but he had to admit, it brightened his mood just a tiny bit.

* * *

It was getting dark out, and Rukia was worried about Ichigo. She was still stuck at home, bored out of her mind. She kept herself busy by writing down things she wanted for the wedding. She got the entire guest list down. She realized there weren't as many people she imagined, but she was still happy the way it turned out.

Rukia knew Ichigo wouldn't do anything stupid, but she was still worried about her fiancé. With the way he was acting earlier today, how couldn't she worry. Rukia sighed as she started to draw Chappy bunnies all over a piece of paper. She had taken Ichigo's 'Nice Vibe' shirt and slipped it on. She loved wearing his clothes. The way they drooped over her body and smelled like him. She smiled to herself as she gave one of the rabbits spiky hair and a scowl. It looked just like him. If only the _real _ him was here and in the flesh.

As if her wish was granted, Rukia heard the door open.

"Rukia?" it was Ichigo. He was finally home. Rukia's spirit lifted and she sprang from the couch and ran straight into the kitchen.

"Ichigo!" Rukia was so happy to see him home, but there was something wrong with him. She turned her head to the side and gave him an odd look. "Ichigo? Why are you standing like that?" Rukia questioned his position. Ichigo was slightly crouched over with his arms behind his back and a skittish smiled on his face.

"Well, Rukia... I have a... _tiny _problem on... or I should say, _in _my hands." Ichigo said. Rukia was now puzzled. "Let me just show you." Ichigo turned around and Rukia was horrified to see the sleeping blue-haired Arrancar clinging to Ichigo's back like a baby orangutan.

"What the hell, Ichigo!" Rukia screamed. Ichigo hopped forward and put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh!" Ichigo hushed her loudly. Rukia was infuriated. He storms out of the house and brings this little thing back with him. "I just got her to sleep! I don't want her waking up!" Ichigo yelled in a whisper. Rukia gave him an icy stare.

"And just _what _are you expecting to do with her, Ichigo? She's not sleeping in the bed with us!" Rukia said sternly.

"Rukia, don't be stupid. I'm not that idiotic." Ichigo said. Rukia would kill Ichigo if it weren't for Yuzu still in the house.

"Says the one who brought an ARRANCAR into the Human World!" Rukia protested.

"I didn't bring her! Inoue did! I had nothing to do with this!" Ichigo argued.

"What is she doing here anyway?" Rukia asked. Ichigo was about to yell, but he smiled instead.

"Well, for starters, she clung to me and wouldn't let go and eventually fell asleep like this, and two, she wants to be the flower girl." Ichigo explained. Rukia's eyes suddenly went soft. If she known that earlier, she wouldn't have acted so violently. "Orihime is picking her up later tonight after she takes Tatsuki home. She'll be staying with her for a while." Ichigo said. Rukia sighed content.

"Well, I suppose we put her on the couch then?" she asked. Ichigo nodded and they both walked into the living room.

* * *

After putting Nel on the couch and covering her with a blanket, Ichigo and Rukia spent the evening looking after her until Orihime got there. Ichigo and Rukia sat next to the girl, Nel sleeping in Ichigo's lap and clinging to his pant leg. Rukia was surprised to see Ichigo so tender with a small child. Even if it wasn't human.

"Ya know something, Ichigo?" Rukia spoke. Ichigo looked to her. "I'm not saying this to scare you or anything, but... I really do think you're going to make a great father one day." she whispered. Ichigo's eyes widened once again. Was he getting that soft that even Rukia was noticing? Rukia always noticed the sour-mood, foul-mouthed, reckless idiot side of him. Then again... having a baby didn't sound like a bad idea... AFTER he marries her. He's not going to give his dad the satisfaction of impregnating her to his likings. No, sir!

"You're starting to sound like my father. Now I'm scared." Ichigo joked. He leaned over and kissed Rukia on the lips. It quickly turned passionate for Rukia shoved her tounge into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo reached up and touched her cheek, wanting more of Rukia. It's been a while since they were intimate, and Ichigo wanted it badly.

"Ichigo..." Ichigo's eyes snapped open at the sound of Nel's voice and he broke away from Rukia abruptly. Rukia was left with angry, pouting eyes. Ichigo pointed frantically at Nel with a panicked expression. Rukia glared at Ichigo, feeling hot and flustered.

"I'm sorry! I swear, we're _never _having kids, Rukia! _EVER_." Ichigo said through gritted teeth. Rukia sighed and sat back on the couch feeling deprived of her husband.

'_And here I thought I was going to get laid tonight..._'

* * *

After half an hour of waiting, Orihime arrived and scooped Nel into her arms. She said her good-byes and departed after telling them that Renji was expecting them at 7 a.m. tomorrow morning, killing Ichigo's mood. After Orihime left, he followed Rukia upstairs and waited for her to get out of the shower.

Meanwhile, Ichigo laid on his bed, worried about what Byakuya's reaction could possibly be. It made him shiver to know that Rukia's older brother, and captain of Squad 11 could do so many bad things to him. He was hiding the fact that he scared him from Rukia, and he couldn't any longer. He needed to tell her tonight. It was now or never.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Rukia called, walking into the room in her pajamas. Ichigo sat up and looked to Rukia, who was looking at the list she made earlier. Some of the guests will only be reachable via Hell Butterfly. Not a problem for Rukia. Yoruichi can help too. It shouldn't be much of a problem.

"What's up?" Ichigo asked, standing up from his bed and walking over to his fiancée.

"I was just wondering who we should tell in person and who we should mail. Do you think we should mail Toshiro? I know he's not much of a people person." Rukia asked. This was Ichigo's chance. He wrapped his arms around Rukia from behind and buried his nose in the crock of her neck. She was still wet and smelled like lavender. "Ichigo? What's wrong?" Rukia reached up and touched his hair. Ichigo closed his eyes. It was time she knew the truth.

"Rukia, remember how I said I had to tell you something earlier?" Ichigo asked. Rukia went quiet.

"Yes... now tell me." she demanded. Ichigo felt a lump in his throat.

"I'm scared of him, Rukia..." Ichigo finally admitted. It felt good to get that off of his chest, but he felt guilty. He wanted Byakuya to come to the wedding, but not if he's going to try to stop everything. He was excited to have a brother-in-law.

"Ichigo..." Rukia turned around to look Ichigo in the eyes. His eyes were glossy, as if he was ready to cry. He looked so frightened and scared. It upset her to see him this way. To know why he was scared and being able to do anything about it. She put her hands to the sides of his face and held him tenderly. "I promise you, sweetheart, I will never _ever_ let him harm you. I'll kill him if I have to before I let him touch you in a threatening manner." Rukia's voice had a scary defensive tone to it. It surprised Ichigo, but he didn't want her talking like that about the one family member she's always loved. But that wasn't his fear. He wasn't scared of getting hurt physically. He threw his arms forward and clung to Rukia the same way Nel clung to him.

"I'm scared he might take you away, Rukia... I don't want that... not after what I went through to get you back..." Ichigo's voice cracked and he began to shake like mad. His emotions were really fucking with him now. Rukia wrapped her arms around him and clenched his shirt. She had no idea this is what's been bothering him. How could she have been so oblivious? To think she'd sense the change in his mood all those times he tensed up. And all because of her brother. This was bad. To see Ichigo so terrified like this. It scared Rukia. It also angered her. She wasn't going to let her brother interfere with her relations. Even if Ichigo is only human.

"Ichigo, I assure you that I will not allow Byakuya to intrude on our relationship. He isn't the controller of my life or my body or my decisions on who I want to marry. And if he thinks he can keep locked up in the Soul Society like a princess in a castle, he's _wrong_." Rukia was pissed now. If Byakuya underestimates her, he'll be sorry.

Ichigo stood up straight and smiled. Rukia could see tear marks down his face. This was the first time in a long time she saw Ichigo cry, but the reason he was crying today was not acceptable.

"Thank you, Rukia... I really appreciate it." Ichigo wiped his tears away. How unmanly of him to cry like this in front of his future wife.

"Don't worry about Byakuya tomorrow. The worst he can do is say 'no' and if he tires anything, you know me and Renji got your back." Rukia pulled Ichigo down to kiss him. She could taste his salty tears on his lips. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tired smile. "You're tired. Let's go to bed. We need all the sleep we can get if we're to look 'presentable' tomorrow for my brother." Rukia said sarcastically. Ichigo worked up enough energy to chuckle and allowed Rukia to pull him onto the bed. "Ah, ah!" Rukia snapped at him. Ichigo was perplexed. Rukia smirked and tugged at the rim of his jeans. "Boxers only. Get undressed." Rukia said sternly. Ichigio laughed and took of his clothes until he was only in his boxers and slipped under the covers with Rukia.

"That's better..." Rukia purred against his bare chest. This was the best part about being with Rukia. Her love for Ichigo's nakedness. "Good night, Ichigo. Don't be afraid. I'm always here." Rukia whispered before falling asleep. Ichigo kissed her forehead, stroking her hair.

"Good night, Rukia..." Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia's waist tightly. He didn't want to let her go. He wished tomorrow would be a normal day where he'd wake up with Rukia and do their daily make-out routine and just prepare for the wedding. But he guessed that all families had a jealous member who tried to ruin everything. It just another branch of life he had to cling on to. After what seemed like an eternity of being awake, Ichigo sighed and tried to settle himself. Eventually, it worked and Ichigo was asleep, clinging to Rukia.

* * *

_Arms grabbed Rukia and pulled her away into oblivion. She screamed and flailed madly in their grasp, desperately trying to reach out to Ichigo, who was running towards her at full speed, arm extended to grab his lover._

_ "No! Please, wait!" Ichigo cried out desperately. Rukia was getting further and further away from him._

_ "Ichigo! Ichigo, help me!" Rukia cried. Her screams echoed through his ears. It didn't matter how fast he ran, she was still being sucked away into the darkness. "Ichigo, help!" Rukia wailed. Ichigo was running as fast as he could, but the faster he ran, the tinier Rukia got._

_ "No!" Ichigo cried, tears falling from his ducts as he watched his lover get sucked into nothing. "No! Rukia!" Ichigo screamed. He didn't stop running, even though she was nowhere in sight and her screams of terror were no longer heard. He only heard the sound of his sobbing and his foot steps. "Rukia!" Ichigo called again, determined to find her. Not going to give up, no matter what the cost may be._

_ However, just as Ichigo was about to call out her name again, something grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back._

_ "No!" Ichigo shouted, trying to fight against the force pulling him back. "Let go of me you bastard!" Ichigo yelled. "I said let go! I need to save Rukia!" Ichigo felt himself being choked. He wish he shirt would rip and he'd be free, but he was only pulled back further. "I said LET GO!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs, he turned to hit whatever was holding him, but he stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened at the sight._

_ The black hair, the black shinigami robes, and the spiteful-looking black eyes that made Ichigo's blood run cold._

_ "You think I'm going to let you live?" Byakuya said. He seemed massive compared to Ichigo. Ichigo was frozen. His mind was telling him to run, to get away and abandon all hope of finding Rukia, but his legs wouldn't move. He was stuck in his place. _

_ Byakuya raised his zanpakto, holding high over Ichigo. Ichigo shuddered and his eyes trembled at the glowing sword. This was it. This was his fate. He'll never see Rukia again. He's going to die at the hands of her brother. "Senbonzakura..." Byakuya growled. Ichigo screamed for his life before Byakuya brought his sword down to take his life._

* * *

Ichigo bolted upright with a scream. He panted hard and clutched his heart. He was drenched with sweat and his heart was racing. He felt hot and cornered like an animal. He put his hand to his head and tried to calm himself, though it didn't really work. The nightmare really fucked him up. Big time.

Ichigo looked over to see Rukia was still asleep. How?! He just screams at the top of his lungs and she doesn't move an inch. He'll remember this when she wakes up with labor pains.

Ichigo couldn't go back to sleep now. Not with the threat of him dreaming of that horrible nightmare again. He looked at the clock and groaned. It was barely after 3:15. Looks like his morning was going to be a long one.

Sighing, Ichigo stood up and headed downstairs. If he falls asleep and wakes up screaming, at least it will be downstairs and away from everyone else.

* * *

Rukia awoke early in the morning and rolled over, expecting to roll on top of Ichigo to snuggled him awake, but she was met with the empty side of his bed. She instantly became alert and opened her eyes. Ichigo was gone. But where did he go?

"Ichigo?" Rukia got up and looked around the room, but he was nowhere in sight. "Ichigo!" Rukia called. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen to find the ginger face down on the kitchen table, a pot of black coffee next to him. Rukia was now perplexed. She approached him cautiously and tapped him on the shoulder, but he didn't react. "Ichigo?" Rukia whispered. "Ichigo?" Rukia poked him again. "Ichigo, wake up!" Rukia shook his shoulder vigorously and Ichigo snapped upward.

"DON'T KILL ME!" Ichigo shouted. Rukia gasped and backed away as Ichigo shook off his third nightmare in a row. He looked to the side to see Rukia looking rather worried at him. He was so relieved it was just another nightmare and lunged forward to hug her. "Oh, thank GOD, it's you, Rukia..." Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Rukia hugged him back.

"Sweetie, why were you down here? And how long were you down here?" Rukia asked. Ichigo sighed tiredly. He was exhausted to say the least. Was there another word to describe more than exhausted? Because if there was, Ichigo was it.

"I... couldn't sleep." he lied through his teeth. Rukia wasn't buying it.

"Is that why you have half a pot of coffee on the table with you passed out next to it?" Rukia asked. Ichigo growled.

"Damnit... I can never get past you can I?" Ichigo smiled, not letting go of his midget.

"Nope, and you never will." Rukia pushed him away to look at him and was horrified at how dead he looked. Ichigo had bags under his eyes and he looked so run down. "Ichigo, you look awful!" Rukia exclaimed. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Gee, thanks, Rukia..." Ichigo said in a sarcastic voice.

"Ichigo, why were you down here? It was because of today, isn't it?" Rukia asked. Damn, she knew him like the back of her hand. Ichigo sighed and gave up. No use trying to lie now.

"I... I had a nightmare, Rukia..." Ichigo said shamefully. Rukia gave him a soft look. "I had a dream that you were taken away from me and..." Ichigo stopped mid sentence and looked away.

"It's okay." Rukia hugged him tightly. "You don't have to say anymore. Next time, stay in bed with me. I was awfully cold." Rukia pouted playfully. Ichigo smiled at her. "Go take a shower and wake yourself up. We got a big day ahead of us!" Rukia said enthusiastically. Ichigo worked up the rest of his strength and headed upstairs to get ready.

'_Please let this day go right... please let me be with Rukia!_' Ichigo prayed silently a he stepped into the shower. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about this.

* * *

**This chapter was TOO much for me! I think this was the PERFECT spot to end it. For multiple reasons I'll explain in a second. Ichigo is about to confront his biggest fear: Byakuya! Dun Dun DUUNNNN! Nel is so cute. I just HAD to put her in here! Looks like Ichigo's taking a big liking to her, despite her aim being a little down south. LOL! Will Byakuya say yes and let Ichigo marry his sister? Who shoved a pole up Uryu's ass? Will Ichigo ever have kids? Will the two even get married?! Even I don't know yet! LOL! **

**IMPORTANT: I have been receiving countless reviews _demanding _more lemon. Please, readers, yes I am aware that this is an 'M' rated fan fiction, but you must also understand it is MY story and I will do what I please with it. YES, there will be lemon in the future chapters. Just not now. I'm taking it slow. I put a lot of hard work and patience into my story and if you cannot respect that, I will delete the story in general and block you from my account.**

**Chapter 5 was originally supposed to be MUCH longer with the best part coming up right after Ichigo gets out of the shower, but after coming home to those demanding reviews, I cut it a hell of a lot shorter and stopped right here. The best part will be in chapter 6.**

**AS PUNISHMENT, I will be pausing on this story and working on another one for a good friend of mine who patiently waits like all the other tolerant readers for the story to be updated. Chapter 6 will be posted when I feel like posting it. Simple as that. As for those who DEMAND lemon now, make your own story or find another author that writes it. Please, stop pressuring me. THANK YOU.**


	6. Byakuya's Reaction

**EHEM. Before you read my newest chapter, I must announce that I have changed the punishment. Instead of waiting, I am changing the content of the story. Which means, it will still be rated M, but it will NOT contain lemon. Because of a very rude review I received, I have concluded that this is how MY story will be and if you do not like it, then I suggest you move on and don't read my story. Will it contain sexual content? Maybe... no lemon, though. Sorry to the patient readers, but when one person messes something up, it's messed up for EVERYBODY. Please, Enjoy chapter 6.**

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia walked down the street to Urahara's shop in the early morning's air. It was slightly brisk outside and it was very quiet. They were on their way to the shop to see Renji and visit the Soul Society to tell Byakuya the news of their marriage. Ichigo was shaking like a leaf. The had a feeling the nightmare he had was telling him something. Tell him that something bad is going to happen.

"Hey, Ichigo." Ichigo looked to Rukia after hearing her voice. "Let's get our mind off things until we get there." she suggested. Ichigo couldn't have been happier to hear that.

"S-sure. What do you have planned?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I wanted to tell you about the list." Rukia said with a smile. Ichigo returned her smile.

"Shoot me." he was actually curious to hear the people she invited. Ichigo wasn't all that smart when it came to stuff like this. He'll have to ask his dad and Yuzu since Yuzu already wrote a book on how her wedding is going to be.

"Let's see, there's already our friends: Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu, Mizurio, Keigo, Ururu, Jinta, and of course your family." Rukia started to explain. Ichigo scoffed.

"Does my dad _have_ to come?" Ichigo asked sarcastically. Rukia glared at him playfully.

"Of course he has to come! He's your father. The first one who approved, Ichigo." Rukia stated firmly. Ichigo chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. I'm thankful he approves..." Ichigo sighed. All this was all exhausting to him. Who knew getting married to a soul reaper would be so much work!

"Back to the list! I'm also inviting the regulars: Urahara, Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro, Yoruichi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru and Kenpahci, and-"

"Woah, wait a second!" Ichigo barged in. "You're inviting Kenny?! He almost killed me!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia gave him a pathetic look.

"So did everyone else you fought, including me!" Rukia retorted. Ichigo groaned. He didn't care, he just hoped he wouldn't freak out or anything. "Anyway," Rukia said irritably as she returned to what she was talking about. "As I was saying, Momo, Nanao, Shinji, Jushiro, Shunsui, Izuru, Kukaku, Ganju, and Hanataro." Rukia finished.

"Oh GOD, the Shiba siblings..." Ichigo complained. "Those two are nut cases. Are you sure it's a good idea to invite them both?" Ichigo asked, now worried about some of the guests. Rukia nodded.

"Yes, yes I do. And don't worry, I'll tell Ganju he can't bring his hog." Rukia giggled. Ichigo smiled. All those years ago and he still remembers the crazy crap he went through. "Oh, Nemu and Ulquiorra." Rukia's last word made Ichigo flinch with fury.

"Ulquiorra! But everyone hates that guy!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia sighed.

"Yes, I understand that, Ichigo, but Orihime loves him and she asked me the other night if he could come." Rukia explained. Ichigo groaned. He totally forgot that Orihime and the male Arrancar were dating. They have been for three years now. Nobody approved because everyone thinks there is another reason to why he was dating Orihime in the first place, though it is unknown. Ichigo doesn't like him because he's a jerk. Plain and simple. But Orihime is his childhood friend, so he couldn't deny it. Just like he wouldn't deny Byakuya.

"Oh, all right... he can come to the wedding." Ichigo gave in. Rukia smiled tenderly.

"Thank you, Ichigo. I'm sure Inoue will be happy to hear it." Rukia was glad that Ichigo was so accepting of everyone. But what was she to expect? He's always a pushover when it came to her.

"Is that everyone so far?" Ichigo asked. Rukia thought for a moment once again.

"Mmm... well, all that's left is... Byakuya..." Rukia said quietly, frowning and looking down at the ground. Ichigo frowned as well and they both fell silent. Ichigo could tell Rukia wanted Byakuya at the wedding, and he did too. It wouldn't be a wedding without him. He was Rukia's brother, and Rukia loved him very much. Without him, she'd be devastated. Ichigo prayed he'd say yes.

* * *

As soon as the two knew it, they were at Urahara's shop, and Renji was standing outside of the doorway awaiting the couple's arrival. He looked at them and greeted with a wave.

"It's about time you two got here. I've been waiting for an hour." Renji complained. Ichigo scowled at him.

"Ah, shut up. Dude, it's barely even 7:30. If you've been waiting an hour, you're an over achiever." Ichigo spat back. Renji grunted irritably and entered the small shop. Ichigo and Rukia followed and once Ichigo closed the door, they heard a small meow. Ichigo turned to see Yoruichi in her small cat form. Ichigo glared at her.

"Well well well, if it isn't the stray cat that I haven't seen for ten years..." Ichigo exaggerated. Yoruichi growled at him.

"Shut up. I'm here to warn you guys about something." Yoruichi said in her stern man-voice. Everyone averted their attention to the small feline. Her golden eyes were burning with passion.

"Renji knows just as well as I do that Byakuya has changed." she started. "He is under a lot of stress at the moment, so be prepared for an unpredictable reaction after you tell him the news." Yourichi said. Renji and Rukia nodded while Ichigo gulped. He felt his anxiety rise and his heart start to pound.

"I gotcha." Renji understood. He'd noticed Byakuya's unusual mood a few days before he had come to the World of the Living. He just hoped Byakuya would stay calm upon their arrival and Rukia's big news. He knows how protective he gets when it comes to Rukia.

"I can handle him, Yoruichi." Rukia said so boldly. Ichigo frowned miserably.

'_That's what you think..._' he thought as the possibility of what that man could do to him raced through his mind.

"Enough wasting time." Urahara barged into the room, opening the Senkaimon with his Zanpakto. Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo entered the portal's bright red light. Ichigo hesitated a bit, but when Rukia grabbed his hand, he built up the tiniest bit of courage and entered the portal.

'_Please don't let this go bad..._' Ichigo silently prayed before they started through the Senkaimon.

Urahara and Yoruichi were left standing alone in the middle of the shop.

"You think it'll go well?" Urahara asked. Yoruichi mewed pathetically.

"I truly do hope so, Urahara... I really do..."

* * *

The trio ran out of the portal and collapsed on the ground, panting and out of breath. Ichigo huffed as he laid on top of Rukia. They had to run away once again from the Kototsu in the Dangai. It's been a while since they ran that fast.

"That blonde-haired bastard..." Ichigo growled. "He... did that on purpose!" he yelled. Rukia suddenly coughed under Ichigo's heavy body and Ichigo instantly bolted upwards. "I'm sorry. Are you okay, Rukia?" Ichigo asked worriedly as he pulled her in his lap. Rukia coughed again. It's not everyday she gets a face-full of dirt.

"I'm fine... just swallowed some dirt..." Rukia moaned. The two stood up and Ichigo brushed off her clothing.

"I can't believe he sent us through the Dangai. What the hell is his deal!" Renji yelled in anger. Urahara hadn't opened a simple Senkaimon, no, they sent them through the Dangai for amusement. Mainly because it was cleaning day and the Kototsu was running through as usual. Ichigo, Rukia and Renji were in for a real shock at seeing the bright golden light and the roar of the strange sweeper.

Ichigo helped Rukia to her feet and scowled. '_Why is EVERYONE trying to KILL me? I just don't get it..._' Ichigo felt like everyone was out to get him. Ever since his plan to propose to Rukia, he's been in a _lot_ of life-or-death situations. It was tiring. All he wanted to do was curl up and bed with Rukia and never come out.

"Well, we're here now. No turning back until we get out job done." Rukia said, beginning to walk towards the gate. Renji and Ichigo exchanged glances before following the short woman.

'_I wish there wasn't a need for her to be so persistent..._' Ichigo was beginning to sound like Ishada. Complaining like this. It was unacceptable Ichigo shrugged off his complaints and continued to walk towards the gate. Not moments later, the ground began to rumble as the gate lifted mysteriously.

"What the hell!" Renji exclaimed as the large gate opened. Ichigo squinted as he recognized the huge being under the gate.

"Who goes there!" he roared. Rukia stared wide-eyes at the gatekeeper. Ichigo only lowered his eyes in unamusement. He knew all too well who this was.

"Jidanbo..." he said nonchalantly. The giant finally raised the gate over his head and glared down at the tiny Soul Reapers. Jidanbo's eyes widened at the sight of the bright hair.

"C-could it be? Why it's little Carrot Top!" Jidanbo laughed. Ichigo glared at the gatekeeper as he laughed. Ichigo rolled his eyes. At least someone is having a good laugh...

"Jidanbo, step aside. We need to get to Byakuya." Renji ordered. Jidanbo stopped laughing and gulped.

"C-Captain Byakuya Kuchiki? But why on earth would you want to do that!" Jidanbo's knees started to shake. Ichigo couldn't believe this. Even the gatekeeper, who was 400 tons heavier than everyone else was scared of Byakuya for some reason.

"Let's get past him before he drops!" Renji ordered, running past Jidanbo. Rukia grabbed Ichigo by his arm and dragged him under the gate just in time. Jidanbo dropped the gate, him staying on the outside.

"That was close." Rukia said as she followed Renji into the Soul Society. Ichigo stuck close to Rukia as they got closer to the building Byakuya was located in. He wondered if everyone else could sense his tense pressure. It was as noticeable as a black bear in Antarctica.

"Rukia?" they heard a familiar voice. The three Shingami turned to see Rangiku. She looked shocked and frightened. This confused Rukia.

"Rangiku. Are you all right?" Rukia asked her. Rangiku ran up to them, her eyes wide with worry.

"Please tell me you aren't here to see your brother." Rangiku said, paranoid. Rukia nodded slowly.

"What's the problem, Rangiku?" Renji asked sternly. Ichigo didn't say anything.

"He's been acting a little... hostile towards everyone lately... it's scaring the entire Soul Society. Even Unohana is keeping her distance!" Rangiku said in panic. Rukia swallowed the lingering fear in her stomach. She couldn't show her concern. She had to be strong for Ichigo.

"I know he was acting differently, but for everyone to be keeping their distance? Something's wrong..." Renji's brows furrowed. There was something real wrong.

"Well, If you're going to tell him, I'd say it as fast as you can and then haul ass outta here. He's in a real bad mood right now. He just chucked Ikkaku out of his office not too long ago!" Rangiku said before running off. Ichigo felt his knees began to buckle. There was no escaping this now.

'_Fuck! I can't just run outta here like a coward. If Byakuya is in this kind of mood, I'm not going to make it out of here alive... this is bad. This is bad. This is real bad. God, help me. Please Rukia, I hope you know what you're doing..._' Ichigo mentally panicked. He bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming. Rukia sighed and grabbed Ichigo's hand.

"We best get this over with, Ichigo. The sooner the better." Rukia said sadly, leading him into the building her brother was located in.

'_Let's just hope it's not my death that's sooner..._' Ichigo thought as he followed Rukia, gripping her hand very tightly and not letting go.

* * *

A knock at the door and Byakuya nearly crushed the pencil in his hands. He was in no mood for visitors.

"What is it..." he growled, venom in his voice.

"It is me, Byakuya." came Rukia's muffled voice. Byakuya's eyes widened slightly.

"Are you alone?" he asked suspiciously.

"No. Ichigo and Renji are with me. May we enter?" Rukia's answer made the vein in Byakuya's head pop out. Ichigo was the last person he wanted to see.

"Come in..." he said hesitantly. The door opened and Rukia and Ichigo entered with Renji behind. He raised his hand to his forehead and nodded.

"Good morning, Captain." Renji greeted. Byakuya paid no attention to his lieutenant and kept his gaze on the ginger Rukia had been staying with for the past few years.

"What brings you here, Rukia?" Byakuya asked, glaring at Ichigo and making him feel uncomfortable. Ichigo could feel his soul slowly slip away into Byakuya's steel-colored orbs.

Byakuya has been angry with Ichigo for many years; since Rukia decided to live in the human world with him. Rukia didn't visit the Soul Society as much as she used to and secretly, that upset Byakuya. He didn't interfere because he didn't want Rukia to be unhappy cooped up here in the Soul Society. Just as he was beginning to accept Rukia staying with the human, he learned that Ichigo had taken her virginity, and he raged. Ever since that day, Rukia hadn't been back to see her brother, and Ichigo kept his distance as far as possible.

"We have some news to tell you, Byakya." Rukia said calmly. The captain's eyes narrowed menacingly at Ichigo. Ichigo gulped and tried to stay calm. He couldn't hold onto Rukia, it would show he was weak, but by the way he was slightly shivering, it was too easy to notice.

"Is that so?" Byakuya now turned his attention to Rukia and Ichigo was finally able to breathe again.

"Yes. As you know, me and Ichigo have been going out for quite some time, Byakuya." Rukia explained. Byakuya remained silent. Ichigo felt his stomach churn painfully.

'_Just get it over with, Rukia!_' Ichigo mentally screamed, squinting the slightest. How he just wanted to go home and hide under the bed and marry Rukia secretly. Fuck, this was torture!

"Not too long ago, Ichigo told me something that caught all of us off guard." Rukia's words made Byakuya's eyes narrow once again at Ichigo and he flinched.

'_She wants to get me killed, doesn't she? Doesn't she!?_' Ichigo panicked. He couldn't handle Byakuya's stare and he could feel his reiatsu begin to rise dangerously.

"And what, may I ask, could that question have been?" Byakuya asked, his voice deep and threatening. Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand and squeezed it tightly, her ring shining.

"Ichigo wishes to marry me." Rukia finally said. Byakuya's eyes dulled in color and everything went silent. Even Renji became nervous at the sudden silence that filled the room. Ichigo went as pale as a marshmallow. He could feel something about to happen, and it wasn't something good either. Rukia kept calm, though on the inside, she wanted to scream at Byakuya and demand his approval, though she knew that would end in disaster. Byakuya on the other hand, didn't move and his stare locked on Rukia.

"No..." Byakuya growled after an endless silence. Ichigo's eye twitched.

'_Shit...'_

"But, Byakuya..."

"No..." Byakuya didn't give a chance for Rukia to argue.

'_Shit..._'

"Byakuya, I'm not some little girl! I can take care of myself!" Rukia yelled back. Ichigo started to feel Byakuya's spiritual pressure fill the room.

"I said, NO." Byakuya stood from his desk, glaring at Ichigo. Ichigo's legs trembled, wanting to run out of there.

'_Shit, shit, shit, shit!_'

"Byakuya, I am not some little prisoner and I will marry Ichigo wether you approve or not!" Rukia nearly screamed. Byakuya darted his eyes to Ichigo and reached for his zanpakto. Ichigo shook in terror as Byakuya's reiatsu hit him like a cannon ball.

"Not unless I kill him first..." Byakuya pulled out his sword and Ichigo froze. It was just like his dream. His eyes widened as Byakuya jumped over is desk and pointed his Zanpakto at Ichigo.

"Byakuya, don't!" Renji yelled, running towards the two. Ichigo trembled, staring in horror at the man he dreamt was going kill him. Never did he think it was going to come true.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"

* * *

A massive explosion followed a bright pink light and the glass shattered of Byakuya's office. Through the large cloud of black smoke flew Renji with Rukia in his arms. They landed hard on the ground, but otherwise unscathed. Renji let go of Rukia and she stood up straight, panting in astonishment. Never had she seen Byakuya act in such a manner as he just did, and towards Ichigo. Ichigo... where was he?!

"Are you okay?" Renji asked, shaking her shoulders. She didn't answer him. She looked around frantically for her orange-haired fiancé.

"Wh-where's Ichigo?" she stuttered. Not a second later, Ichigo came flying from the cloud and landed like a meteor into the ground a few feet away from the Soul Reapers. "Ichigo!" Rukia screamed as she ran to his side. When she reached him she was shock to see his condition.

Ichigo was lying in the crater his body created. His eyes were wider than dinner plates and his pupils were as tiny as fleas. He was drooling and shivering like mad. He didn't appear to suffer any injuries, but the incident put him in a mental shock.

"R-Renji, what's wrong with him?" Rukia asked frantically as she dragged him out of the hole. Renji knelt down next to him and smacked him slightly. Ichigo didn't respond at all. This wasn't good.

"Byakuya's spiritual pressure put him into shock. We need to get out of here!" Renji said, picking up Ichigo and slinging him over his shoulder. Another explosion went off behind Renji and Rukia and the two knew to start running as fast as they could. Byakuya was pissed, and he wasn't going to cool off anytime soon.

"Renji, open the Senkaimon before it's too late!" Rukia yelled. Renji stopped and pulled out Zabimaru. He stuck it out straight and turned it, opening the Senkaimon. The two ran in just in time to avoid another one of Byakuya's bankai.

* * *

The portal opened and out fumbled Renji and Rukia. Ichigo was thrown from Renji's shoulders and landed on the ground hard on his side. Rukia panted from running so fast. She never thought she'd have to run from her brother from that, and Ichigo... poor Ichigo...

"That... that was close..." Renji panted, sitting up, trying to catch his breath. He realized they had ended up in Ichigo's room. How strangely coincidental.

"Renji..." Rukia suddenly spoke. He looked over to her. Her face seemed drained of energy and all of emotion. He could tell what just happened really upset her. She stood up and walked over to Ichigo's motionless body. He had passed out. Rukia didn't blame him. She almost fainted herself at the massive amount of spiritual pressure Byakuya exerted. It was terrifying and mind-blowing. She knelt down and pressed her fingers to Ichigo's throat. She sighed, relieved he was still breathing. "Help me put Ichigo on his bed." she said, picking up Ichigo's arms. Renji said nothing and complied, lifting Ichigo with ease and placing him on the bed. Ichigo had a few scratches from the attack, but otherwise seemed okay.

"You want me to stay here with you until he wakes up?" Renji asked. He personally did not want to go back to the Soul Society to deal with his homicidal captain. Rukia shook her head and received a disappointing groan from the red-haired lieutenant.

"Go, Renji. I want to watch him alone..." Rukia said in a discouraged tone. He didn't say anything else. He nodded before standing up and opening the window. He supposed that he'd go to Byakuya and give him a piece of his mind for nearly killing them by sending them through the dangai. Without another word, Renji left, leaving Rukia alone with an unconcious Ichigo.

Rukia sighed as she sat at Ichigo's bedside. Seeing him in shock like that. It was frightening. It reminded her just how powerful her brother could be. His reaction... it was just as Yoruichi described. Rukia didn't know why he acted like that, but it just wasn't Byakuya. There was something wrong with the way he acted, but as much as Rukia wanted to find out, she secretly vowed to _never_ visit him again.

Rukia kept her eyes on Ichigo's face. He looked relaxed now, sleeping so peacefully. She wondered when he was going to wake up, and if he was going to wake up. If Byakuya did anything to Ichigo that may cost him something greatly, Rukia swore to herself he'd pay for it.

Rukia stroked Ichigo's pale cheek. He looked so innocent when he slept. How could Byakuya hurt someone this kind. After all those times he saved her life and helped her through both major and petty things. Like the time she was pinned by a Hollow and he saved her, or the time she had a cold and was scared stiff when her nose started bleeding for no reason. He was there. Yes, Byakuya cared for her, and she appreciated that, but when he interfered with her love life and future, that's where she crossed the line.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that, Ichigo..." Rukia whispered in his ear softly. Ichigo only breathed steadily in his sleep. Rukia sighed and placed a small butterfly kiss on Ichigo's cheek. It wasn't even noon... it was too early in the day for this kind of shit. Rukia just prayed that no major hollows appeared and that she could handle the day without her spouse. The only problem that remained was that her phone was still missing. Ever since that day she went out with Yoruichi and the other girls. She'll have to find that later. Right now, she was only focused on Ichigo.

* * *

In a foggy daze, Ichigo finally came to. He was in so much pain. His body ached, his head was throbbing, and overall, he felt weak. He didn't want to move. Opening his eyes proved difficult. He let out a stuttered grunt and turned his head to the side.

"Ichigo?" he heard Rukia's voice. Upon hearing her sweet voice, he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and he only stared at her figure until it became clear enough to see Rukia's worried eyes. She looked tired. Ichigo blinked at her, trying to think why she looked so exhausted. Then it all came to him. Byakuya and Rukia telling him about their wedding.

"Rukia?" Ichigo finally spoke, the back of his throat dry. "W-what happened?" Ichigo asked. He didn't remember anything up to when Byakuya denied them marrying. Rukia's eyes trembled. She closed her eyes and shook her head, opening them and caressing his cheek.

"A lot, Ichigo..." Rukia choked out. Ichigo's heart ached painfully to see Rukia on the verge of tears like this. "a lot... just rest. It's late. There's no use in getting up now." Rukia said quietly. It was almost 11:00 at night. Rukia had stayed up to make sure IChigo was okay. She was tired and wanted to sleep herself, but she was so relieved to see that he was okay.

Ichigo's eyes began to droop, fatigue hitting him again. "Ruki.. a..." Ichigo croaked before letting his head fall to the side and his eyes closing. Rukia sighed and kissed his forehead. She hoped the attack didn't effect him too greatly. Then again, he didn't get much sleep the night before, so that could explain why he was so tired. The thought of Byakuya hurting Ichigo out of pure hatred and jealousy pissed Rukia off.

"How dare he..." she felt tears in her eyes at his actions today. She stood up and went to Ichigo's desk, grabbing a pen and piece of paper. She grabbed her glasses which were properly placed next to Ichigo's and began writing. She felt her breath turn hot as tears threaten to spill over her eyes. '_I am sorry, Byakuya..._' Rukia thought as she began to write faster. '_But I will NOT let you interfere with my life any longer..._'

* * *

The next morning was cloudy and humid. Ichigo awoke with a groan and a dull ache on the back of his neck. He grunted as he cracked his neck and stretched his muscular arms over his head. he heard a soft moan after returning his arms down at his side. He pulled the covers away from his torso and saw Rukia, snuggled in a tight ball under his armpit. Ichigo found this a bit odd, for it was half past noon and Rukia was still asleep.

"Rukia?" Ichigo poked her side, receiving a pitiful moan from her. Ichigo became a little worried. She's never one to sleep in. She's always an early bird, usually up at around 7:00, 7:15 being the latest. "Rukia, are you okay?" Ichigo asked worriedly. Rukia buried her head into his side, trying to shield her eyes from the light.

"I'm just really, really tired..." she responded faintly. Ichigo wondered if it was because of what happened yesterday. He remembered how aggressive she got when Byakuya had told her no. How defensive she got for him. How she risked her life for him... because he froze in fear. Like a coward.

Frowning, Ichigo bent over and kissed Rukia's forehead before carefully getting out of bed and covering her with the blanket.

"You sleep in, Rukia." Ichigo whispered. Rukia complied and wrapped herself in the blanket before falling asleep. Ichigo hoped she wasn't up last night because of what happened with Byakuya. The last thing he wanted was for her to have nightmares about her brother. Putting that thought aside, Ichigo started to change, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it to the corner. He began to unzip his pants when he noticed the bulge in his pocket.

'_Damn... I still have her phone..._' Ichigo thought as he pulled it out. It's been off for a few days now. He was surprised no hollows have showed up. In fact, he found it ominous. Suddenly, Nel's voice started to scream in his mind how it wasn't polite to take a lady's things without her knowing even if they did love you. He hated to admit it, but she _and_ Renji were right. '_I can't keep it forever. Better give it back..._' Ichigo thought, placing it on the desk and writing a note, tucking it under the device. With that, he got changed and headed downstairs, leaving Rukia to sleep in peace.

* * *

Ichigo didn't stay in the house for long. His mind became fogged up with all this wedding stuff. Everything that happened yesterday was crowding in his head and he had to leave the house to get some fresh air.

While walking, Ichigo kept his head down, letting his legs do all the walking. He didn't even care where he was going. He didn't have the mental stamina to think about anything right now. His head was fuzzy with irrelevant thoughts. He sighed, thinking of something that made his soul crumble.

'_Mom... help me..._' he pleaded. He didn't know what else to do. There was no one else he could go to. '_What do I do? I love Rukia to death, but it seems like... the whole world doesn't approve. I'm so lost, what do I do, Mom?_' Ichigo thought desperately. His eyes suddenly became red and puffy. As hard as he tried, he couldn't keep his tears back, and before long, Ichigo began crying- weeping. "Mom... I don't know what to do!" Ichigo cried loudly. He brought his arm up and wiped his tears and snot away with his sleeve. How unmanly and gross of him. If his dad saw him now, he would've-

"ICHIGOO!" came the sudden howl of someone familiar. Ichigo snapped back to normal at the sound of his voice being called. Who what hell was that?

"Super Acceleration!"

Fuck!

Ichigo was soon slammed in the stomach and sent tumbling, doing backwards cartwheels until he hit a wall, hard. There was a familiar sharp pain in the back of his skull. His concussion was back yet again...

"N-Nel!" Ichigo rasped painfully. What was the little Arrancar doing here anyway! The answer soon became clear. Ichigo was at Urahara's shop. Ichigo scowled and growled with agitation. Why is it when he lets his legs do the walking, they always take him to this asshole's shop? Ichigo felt his fury spark. Could he possibly get any more bi-polar today?

"Ichigo! Nel was so worried! Nel thought that mean bully hurt you! Uncle Renji says so!" Nel cried. Ichigo gasped slightly. Renji told everyone what happened? Ichigo frowned. He really didn't want to bring up that subject today.

Wrapping his arms around Nel like she was a teddy bear, Ichigo leaned over and rested his head near her ear. "Nel? Please don't talk about that right now. I don't want to talk about it..." Ichigo pleased. Nel clung to Ichigo like she did the other day and nodded.

"Nel promises to not speak, Ichigo. Nel will be silent." Nel said, not letting go of Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo stood up with Nel in his arms and walked towards Urahara's door. He opened it and entered with Nel still clinging to him. Ichigo was surprised to see Renji, Urahara, Orihime, and Yoruichi, surprisingly in her human-form, standing in the small shack. Ichigo guessed that Renji had told them what happened yesterday. They all had concerned and sad faces. Ichigo didn't say anything. He only frowned and stayed silent.

"Ichigo..." Orihime was the first one to speak up. "I am so sorry what happened to you. Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" She asked worriedly. Ichigo shook his head.

"Physically, no... but I have to say, my spirit's pretty crushed..." Ichigo admitted. He sighed and sat down in a nearby chair, not letting go of Nel. Yoruichi felt bad. She knew what Byakuya was capable of, but to stun Ichigo without even touching him... that was scary.

"Who would've thought Byakuya would react like that..." Urahara said, not believing what happened.

"Hey, where's Rukia?" Renji asked, worried about his childhood friend. Ichigo lifted his head to look at Renji.

"She seemed really tired, so I let her sleep in. I'm actually a little worried about her. She didn't seem right..." Ichigo thought about how weak she sounded. Nel suddenly looked up at Ichigo.

"Did you give her stuff back? Ladies don't like when you take their stuff, Ichigo!" Nel raised her tiny fist in a threatening manner and Ichigo immediately jerked her away from his crotch.

"YES, yes, Nel. I returned Rukia's phone! No more no-no hits, go it?!" Ichigo yelled at her. Nel smiled and giggled.

"Nel no hit you today, Ichigo! Nel promise!" Nel grinned. Ichigo sighed in relief and allowed her to cling to him once more.

"Back to Rukia. Are you sure she's okay? She isn't traumatized or anything, is she?" Renji still sounded worried. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think so. Rukia's pretty tough, but she just seemed so tired, so I left her alone to sleep." Ichigo explained. Renji's brows furrowed.

"Ya know, you're really stupid when it comes to girls, Ichigo." Renji suddenly snapped. Ichigo gritted his teeth. He was in no mood to deal with Renji's bullshit today. "When you suspect a girl is sick, especially your fiancée, you stay with her, close to her just in case she needs you." Renji almost yelled. Ichigo hopped to his feet, face-to-face with Renji.

"Shut up, Abarai! I don't need you're dumb shit today! If you have to know, I had a lot on my mind! I had to clear my head before I went back to Rukia! So don't accuse me of not being able to take care of my own wife before you know the back story!" Ichigo shouted, his eyes becoming watery again. He darted his gaze to Orihime, making the girl shiver slightly. Ichigo walked over to her and shoved Nel in her arms. "Take her. I'm leaving!" Ichigo yelled before storming out of the shop.

"No, Ichigo! Nel needs you!" Nel cried, but Ichigo had already slammed the door. Everyone stood in a shocked silence at Ichigo's sudden outburst, Nel about to burst into tears.

"You shouldn't have barked at him like that, Renji." Yoruichi spat at the taller man. Renji sighed. Maybe she was right. Maybe he was a little too harsh on him. "You saw what he went through. You told us that Byakuya put him in a mental shut-down! Don't treat him like he's the bad guy. You just killed his mood big time." Yoruichi crossed her arms in disappointment. Renji put his arms up in surrender to the hell-cat.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Rukia." Renji admitted reluctantly. Sometimes his heart got in the way of things. Yoruichi sighed this time.

"I know you care about her, Renji, but you have to trust Ichigo. He's been good to her all these years just like you've been good to her through your childhood." Yoruichi calmly stated. She was right. Ichigo loved Rukia and he knew it. Maybe it was what happened yesterday that messed up his head... he'll have to apologize later.

"Not to interrupt this love fest, but I think it's best if you return to your captain, Renji." Urahara spoke suddenly. Renji sighed heavily. He wasn't looking forward to seeing him, but Urahara was right. He couldn't afford to stay here any longer.

Taking out his Zanpakto, Renji prepared to go back to the Soul Society. "If ya see Ichigo, tell him I'm sorry for snapping at him." Renji said before opening the Senkaimon and disappearing among the bright light. A few minutes later, Nel started weeping. Orihime was surprised to hear her start crying.

"What's the matter, Nel?" Orihime asked her. Nel sniffed before balling her fists like a little toddler.

"Ichigo didn't say good-bye to Nel Tu! Ichigo yelled and threw me at you! Nel is sad!" Nel cried. Orihime became a tad overwhelmed and started to rock Nel slightly.

"No! Ichigo didn't mean it, Nel! Ichigo is just having a rough time. He'll come back, Nel. I promise. Please don't cry! I don't like it when you cry!" Orihime tried to settle the little Arrancar, but it barely worked and soon the whole shop was filled with the cries of Nel.

"Damnit, Ichigo... why'd you have to storm off like that..." Yoruichi groaned. This was going to be a _long_ day...

* * *

Ichigo returned home and slammed the door, causing the whole house to shake.

'_Damn that Renji... making it seem like I'm not capable of taking care of Rukia..._' Ichigo grumbled in his mind. He removed his shoes at the door and made his way upstairs. Everyone was pissing him off today. It wasn't even two o'clock yet and he was already pissed to the point where he wished for a huge Hollow would come so he can destroy it in sheer anger. '_Fuck you, Renji. If you think you can do a better job, then why don't YOU marry her... if you're so great with women why don't you have one?_' Ichigo gritted his teeth and balled his fists so tightly that his nails dug into his skin. At least he was home now, and couldn't wait to see Rukia.

Opening his door, Ichigo walked into the darkened room by the weather. "Rukia, I'm home!" he called, but then he noticed his bed was empty. It was a mess, like it usually isn't because Rukia always made it after he got out. "Rukia?" Ichigo called again. He suddenly heard the sink running in the bathroom down the hallway and guessed she was getting cleaned up. He sighed and sat at his desk, waiting for her to return.

"I heard about you're bad run-in with Byakuya."

Damnit...

"Kon... I swear to GOD, if you piss me off, I'll nail you to the wall..." Ichigo threatened in a deep voice. The stuffed toy hopped on the desk next to him and scowled.

"I can't believe you of all people would be so scared of him! You defeated Aizen for goodness' sake! Man up, Ichigo!" Kon yelled, pounding at Ichigo's arms with his stuffed paws. Ichigo swore he felt something snap in his head. He grabbed Kon by the face and chucked the old toy out the window, hearing him scream all the way down.

"You fucking little..." Ichigo growled, shaking with pure fury. It's been a long time since he felt this angry and didn't know how to handle it. He had no control over his emotions. He didn't know what to do besides curse to himself and snap pencils.

_"What's the matter, King?"_ came the sly voice inside of Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes bolted opened, startled at the sudden voice. _'You seem angry. Care to talk about it?'_ his Hollow-self purred. Ichigo put his hand to his face and collapsed to his knees. He shivered, feeling an odd pain.

"Get... out..." Ichigo groaned. Why was this happening? Something isn't right... Ichigo could feel his spiritual pressure building up. Was this because of his anger? Or was it because of Byakuya?

_"You aren't one to think such vicious thoughts. How interesting of you, King..." _Hollow Ichigo sneered. Ichigo shook his head vigorously. Now was not the time to transform and go apeshit for no reason.

"Leave, now... or, you'll regret it!" Ichigo yelled, closing his eyes tightly. The Hollow within him laughed maniacally, increasing Ichigo's anxiety.

_"Aww... and here I thought we were going to kill something. Perhaps another time, King?"_ he asked sarcastically. Gripping his hair, Ichigo had enough. He shook madly before inhaling.

"I said, GO THE FUCK AWAY!" He roared. A few seconds later, there was nothing but silence. Ichigo opened his eyes and panted. Did what just happen... really happen? Ichigo looked at his hands to make sure it was really real life he was in. "What the hell was that?" Ichigo was scared at himself. Why did his Hollow suddenly appear? It wasn't because of his anger, was it?

"Ichigo..." Ichigo heard a weak moan. He turned to the door to see Rukia. She didn't look like herself. In fact, she looked sick. Running to her side, Ichigo looked at her face. She was pale and looked drained. Ichigo instantly became worried.

"Rukia? Whats wrong, sweetheart?" Ichigo asked her worriedly. Rukia swayed slightly.

"I don't... I don't feel so good..." she moaned sickly.

* * *

**Hahahaa! I have stopped the story RIGHT HERE! What's wrong with our dear Rukia? Will Byakuya eventually lighten up? What was with Ichigo's Hollow popping up out of nowhere? Will the wedding still go on? And will Ichigo ever recover mentally from Byakuya's attack? Hope he does! Chapter 7 will be put on hold. I flip flop back and forth to different stories. That, and chapter 7 will take some time... I don't exactly have a plot for that chapter yet... **

**I apologize for the whole "No Lemon" thing, but people need to learn that I don't tolerate demands and just be thankful I will keep it M. And just to clear things up, not ALL M-rated stories contain LEMON. Some are rated M to signal drugs/profanity/gore. Not always sexual content. Don't like my new rule, don't read it. Simple as that. **

**A big thanks to a good friend who stuck up for me and encouraged me throughout the story. Another thanks to those who wait patiently and enjoy the story as it is. As for the other people... I hope you understand... **


End file.
